


The Midnight Samurai and His Pet Oni

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Samurai, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Demon Blood, Ekon to Oni, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Nioh Inspired, Oni, Oni Jonathan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samurai, Samurai Geoffrey, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: "Finally decide to join the living, Reid?" The jab, though normally in jest, was a sign fostered in good intentions over the years. Though now, Jonathan couldn't help but wince slightly at the bitterness that seeped into Geoffrey's voice."What happened here, McCullum?" His attention was split between the disheveled hunter, adorned in similar robes as himself though far more stained and torn in places from a hard fought battle. Jonathan had a sense that Geoffrey wore them well, despite it not being normal for the hunter. It was fitting, with the undying confidence he exuded everywhere he went."These aren't like any skals or sewer beasts I've ever seen before." Jonathan lamented."Cause they aren't vampires." Geoffrey spoke frankly."What? Then what are they?""Ever heard of an Oni?" Geoffrey asked, carefully sliding the blade back into the sheath until it was snug. He admired the weapon a moment more, neglecting to meet Jonathan's eye as he did so. A subtle sign that he was thinking on something hard."No.""They're like demons from Japanese mythology." Geoffrey added, distracted as he looked around the room at the growing puddles of putrid bodies.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum & Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. The Bathhouse Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a lot of Nioh lately with Svart-Jade and it brought me back to one of my favorite AU's to dabble in but I have yet to write about. A Samurai AU. Given the fact that Samurai are also one of my favorite things to nerd about, and that the era of the Samurai ended 3 years prior to Geoffrey birth, I felt compelled (and motivated thanks to the encouragements of the folks in the Pembroke Hospital Vampyr Server) to write it up. 
> 
> This is heavily inspired off of the game Nioh but the creatures and spirits are a mix between traditional Japanese mythology and Nioh mythos but with my own spin. Jonathan is still an Ekon in this, just mistaken for an Oni very often.

"Jon wake up!"

The ekon felt the urgent pull of the overly familiar Irish accent, drawing him from what had been a relatively refreshing sleep. He blinked bleary eyes up at the ceiling, the long shadows drawn ominously by the candle light of their shared sleeping quarters. Rice paper walls were a strange and yet invigorating view as his thoughts returned to the eagerly anticipated vacation for the fatigued doctor, dragging Geoffrey along to soak away his woes in an onsen that opened up not far outside of London. A small bathhouse and spa with on site accommodations, bringing a taste of Japan to England. It was something Jonathan had wished to experience himself, drawing Geoffrey along reluctantly for a brief vacation.

The place was appealing, offering a fulfilling meal for his companion who begrudgingly admitted his contentment at being able to gorge on decent food and treat himself to a taste of rice wine. Surprisingly, Jonathan discovered this wasn't the Irishman's first encounter with the experience of this culture and briefly admitted similar outings with Carl when they traveled to the ever romanticized land of the Rising Sun.

A pleasant night gave way to a long sleep after the extensive soak they indulged in earlier in the evening. The rejuvenated feeling was quickly fleeting though as Jonathan came to his senses and shoved off the despicable sluggishness of his curse. Something was wrong, and it was only punctuated further by the sharp bite of blood in the air and the clash of steel. Frantic footsteps trampled one of the delicate rice paper doors knocked destructively from its frame as Geoffrey stood with a slightly curved blade parrying a strong swing. Blood splattered the ground at his feet in dark puddles that oozed like syrup across the bamboo mats. Jonathan rolled to his knees, drinking in the sight with confusion before a well placed sweeping motion severed the assailant's arm clean from the rest of its body. Geoffrey gave a ferocious roar, with an upwards strike, slicing into the torso of the _beast_ that had forced its way into their quiet quarters.

Startled and perplexed, Jonathan reacted quickly as he rose to his feet. His fangs bared in a snarl as a second beast charged towards the hunter. Geoffrey dropped his weight and held the blade against its shoulder, leveraging his weight against its momentum as the filched weapon was driven into meat and tendons. Blinded with fury, it swiped a large claw at the hunter, knocking Geoffrey aside just as the ekon lunged forward, meeting its attack with his own as he raked his nails across its face.

"God damn it. Kill the fucker!" Geoffrey cursed as he recovered quickly, holding the weapon, which Jonathan recognized now as a Japanese sword, at the ready. His stance was set to intervene but the ekon was quicker as he plunged his shadowy talons further inside the beast, cleaving it apart as easily as he does a skal. It dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, a noise Jonathan had become desensitized to over the years. Fighting beside his beloved hunter had become second nature at this rate though this would have to be considered a new experience.

Wiping the blood from his fingertips, Jonathan used the already stained fabric of the robes they were given to relax in upon arrival. The dark blue fabric was nearly black in places from the foul smelling gore that seeped out of the beast's limbs. Geoffrey shook the blood off the blade with a disgusted glance. A firm kick to the body ensured it was rightfully dead before addressing the puzzled expression of the doctor.

"Finally decide to join the living, Reid?" The jab, though normally in jest, was a sign fostered in good intentions over the years. Though now, Jonathan couldn't help but wince slightly at the bitterness that seeped into Geoffrey's voice. 

"What happened here, McCullum?" His attention was split between the disheveled hunter, adorned in similar robes as himself though far more stained and torn in places from a hard fought battle. Jonathan had a sense that Geoffrey wore them well, despite it not being normal for the hunter. It was fitting, with the undying confidence he exuded everywhere he went.

He turned his attention towards the beasts which littered the ground and what _was_ a hallway before the battle made it more of an open floor plan. _A shame_ , Jonathan thought. He was rather fond of the aesthetic, with the delicate privacy and artful designs of it all. Now it was soiled with the heaping bodies of what remained of the beasts. Large, bulky bodies of blackened skin reeking of a putrid stench similar to organic decay and swamp muck. Upon closer inspection, the doctor was startled to note his brief observation wasn't far off as the corpses fell into rapid decay. He took a wary step back and grimaced.

"These aren't like any skals or sewer beasts I've ever seen before." He lamented.

"Cause they aren't vampires." Geoffrey spoke frankly.

"What? Then what are they?" Jonathan frowned as Geoffrey took a moment to rummage about in search of something. Impatient for information, Jonathan crossed his arms as he trailed the hunter until he found the sheath to his weapon.

"Ever heard of an Oni?" Geoffrey asked, carefully sliding the blade back into the sheath until it was snug. He admired the weapon a moment more, neglecting to meet Jonathan's eye as he did so. A subtle sign that he was thinking on something hard.

"No."

"They're like demons from Japanese mythology." Geoffrey added, distracted as he looked around the room at the growing puddles of putrid bodies. The rapid decay of organic material was unlike anything Jonathan had ever seen aside from flesh eating bacteria, but this was obviously not the case. These _things_ were unstable. Perversed by some foul curse or something. He couldn't explain it, at least not in a rational scientific sense.

"What are they doing here of all places?" _Or more importantly, how?_

"Don't know." Geoffrey shrugged. "Woke up to screams. Bastards slaughtered the other occupants."

_‘Well, that would at least explain the scent of human blood.’_ Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from searching the hunter with a scrutinizing eye for any signs of personal injury.

"We need to search the building. There could still be survivors." Geoffrey continued as he adjusted the sword in his grasp. "Or more of these arseholes."

Jonathan nodded in agreement. "In that case." He turned to search for their belongings in all the destruction. He had left his bag somewhere around here. Frowning, he only found the rampant destruction of the battle's aftermath. "Geoffrey, where are our belongings?"

"What?" As if only noticing the absence, the Irishman cursed as he searched the room. His growing irritation only confirmed Jonathan's fears. He stalked towards the mattress laid out for his sleeping arrangements with anger creeping into his expression. "How the fuck? My gun is gone."

"As is mine." Jonathan confirmed. "As well as my coat with all my supplies." Among their regular clothes. It would appear they were stuck wandering about in the bare minimum. A truly unflattering turn of events.

The thought brought about a new one to consider as Jonathan turned towards the hunter with a scrutinizing glance.

"What?" Geoffrey spat, his annoyance at the loss of his personal effects was only a mild presence as he kicked the damaged debris about in some vain hope that their belongings would manifest from beneath the tattered paper and soiled bamboo mats.

"Where did you find that sword?" Jonathan nodded towards the weapon. Its grip was a dark material with gold embellishments and the blade was long and slender. The edge was well cared for and maintained. The lacquered wood of the sheath was a glossy black with only the faintest damage to it from age and use, decorated with more intricate designs and embellishments carefully crafted to depict an appealing imagery of a dragon curling around it.

Geoffrey glanced down at it as he thumbed the hilt with a small self satisfied smile. "Found it on one of the deceased occupants. Might have been a decoration and they thought fast." He shrugged after a moment. "Not fast enough it would seem."

"Since when do you know how to use a sword like that?"

Geoffrey chuckled at the ekon's response. He wore it in a way that was familiar, almost as well as he wore his old sword. "Carl had a friend who ran a branch of hunters in Japan. He taught me a few things. I'm a bit rusty."

"Uh-huh. And you're planning to just what? Become a Samurai now?" Jonathan asked skeptically.

"Nah, I don't serve any Master. The correct word would be a Ronin." Geoffrey stated.

Jonathan sighed, exasperated. "That's not my point."

"Bold of you to assume I care about the point to begin with." Despite their current predicament, Geoffrey seemed to be rather pleased with himself and his newest acquisition. The circumstances of their situation aside. It was almost as if the hunter had some form of hopefulness to the bleak result that had become their supposed vacation.

The ekon frowned at that. "You really do enjoy being difficult."

Geoffrey smirked. "It makes the day more interesting."

"Is this not interesting enough for you?" Jonathan blanched, displeased with the commotion and all that had occurred. He had had more than his fair share of combat and hunting to last him a lifetime. How cruel the world was to toss him back into the thick of it all when all he desired was one small vacation away from it all.

"Nah, I'm still waitin for a dragon to show up."

Jonathan groaned. "That's not funny."

Together they picked their way through the onsen, carefully stepping around the corpses of the deceased. Jonathan was startled by the strange and various states of decay that the bodies were in. Some were decomposing beyond all recognition while others looked as fresh as if their deaths were only mere moments ago. How had they slept through all of this carnage? 

The blood splatter on the walls and floor were tacky in places and too old to properly recognize other than by the stench that burned his nostrils as he passed by. Maggots writhed in the festering wounds of the dead, bodies ripped apart by jagged blades, rusted handles and wood rotted hilts still remained lodged in the meat, making a slow descent as the elements ate away at that which held the corpses together by mere strands.

He supposed he should be accustomed to this by now, having crawled out of pits with worse trying to drag him back into their filthy depths. Jonathan had spent years trying to escape the nightmare of rotting bone crawling up along his spine, grappling ahold of him in desperate attempts to stall his frantic pawing for escape in a sea of wailing dead.

"Jon." Geoffrey's voice called, drawing him away from his thoughts as he searched for the hunter. He blinked, unaware of when the Irishman had gotten ahead of him. Now he stood, staring back with an unspoken question in his eyes. One that was all too familiar for the ekon, who shrugged it off with a poorly placed smile.

"I'm coming." He assured, picking up the pace to catch up with his companion. The building held no survivors, even as they searched all the rooms, or what remained of them. One part of the property appeared to have suffered a fire, burning away the delicate decor near the kitchen until it was a collapsing husk aged and ravaged by time.

"This doesn't make sense." Jonathan uttered as he scanned the front courtyard. It didn't even look that same as when they arrived. The front gates were entirely different. The waterway they crossed on the quaint bridge and the stone gardens were absent. Now overrun with weeds that choked off any and all life that once called it home. The trees and flowers were absent as the waterway was left dried up with only a dusty charred imprint.

The spring that remained further up was hardly anything more than a pitiful puddle of murky water suitable only for a sewer beast to wallow in.

"What happened here?"

"Yer guess is as good as mine, Reid." Geoffrey shrugged as he searched the courtyard. He was careful not to rest against the railing as the wood splintered and cracked in places from past abuse. In some areas it had given away entirely.

"We should hurry and find a way back home."

Geoffrey drawled, a slight teasing tone in some vain attempt to lighten the tense mood. "I thought you wanted an authentic Japanese experience, Reid."

Jonathan grimaced. "This is a little too authentic for my taste. I'd rather go home, thank you."

"Well then Reid, be my guest." Geoffrey gestured at the withering landscape around them. "I don't see anythin that'll get us out of this rabbit hole we've found ourselves in."

Jonathan gawked briefly, like a fish out of water as he searched for some comment or retort. It ended only in silence as he turned his gaze towards the sky. Not even the stars were the same as those he peered up at each night as a child, picking out the signs with his mother and sister.

"We're no longer in London." Jonathan stated.

"No shit." Geoffrey grunted, folding his arms over his chest as he still held the sword in one hand, gripping the base of the sheath carefully. 

"I mean, how did we get from England to God knows where?" Jonathan wagged a finger in Geoffrey's direction as the hunter snorted.

"Maybe it's something like the Morrigan again?" Geoffrey offered. "Not sure why it would choose Japan of all places to toss us and why now."

"No, I don't think this has anything to do with the Morrigan."

"Why is that?" Geoffrey prodded, meeting the ekon's gaze for the first time all night.

Jonathan thought on it a moment as he collected his thoughts. "Because my maker would have made himself known to me. He has a horribly self-indulgent habit of appearing to infuriate me before vanishing with cryptic messages left behind."

"Aye, ya mentioned something of the like before." Geoffrey nodded slowly. "So if it's not the Morrigan, then what could it be?"

"I don't know." Jonathan shook his head. "Apparently something that despises vacations."

Geoffrey snorted and shook his head as he straightened up and turned back towards what used to be their room. His eyes widened, drawing Jonathan's gaze in his direction as a flicker of movement pulled them both to follow the shadowy edges of the wrap around walkway. A squat figure hobbled around with little clicks and gurgling noises, like a lumbering turtle with long spindly legs, it bobbed along the courtyard.

"What the hell?" Geoffrey cursed, prepared to draw his sword on the creature that waddled towards them as if it had yet to notice their presence. Upon closer inspection, Jonathan noticed something peculiar in its grasp. Reaching for the hunter's arm, Jonathan gave his sleeve a tug. 

"I believe that _beast_ has our belongings. Look."

Geoffrey followed Jonathan's direction to find the coil of familiar red cloth tangled up in its pudgy clutches. 

"That's my scarf!" Geoffrey blurted. "The fecking thing has my scarf."

Maybe alerting the hunter to its presence wasn't the most intelligent decision Jonathan has made this week, as he watched the Irishman rampage towards the strange and seemingly harmless creature. It startled at Geoffrey's heavy footed approach, turning quickly to spot the hunter before tossing its arms into the air and racing towards the murky puddle. 

"Cut it off Jonathan!" Geoffrey shouted, urging the ekon to leap over the rickety railing and race for the puddle. The shadows encircled him, carrying him quickly across the stones of the courtyard to cut its path short. The beast lunged, weaving past the ekon as he swiped, claws bared at the strange being and only snagging the red fabric in its grasp. He jerked it back, causing it to stumble, losing its balance before it teetered and threw itself forward.

The water rippled, seeming to come to life like the maw of a massive beast as it swallowed the strange turtle-like creature up whole, leaving both men staring back after it in confusion and irritation.

"God damn it!" Geoffrey cursed as Jonathan collected himself from the strange turn of events and addressed what he managed to save from the creature's escape. The scarf was intact, if only a little dirty from the scramble.

"What was that thing?" Jonathan asked as he offered the treasured item to the hunter who gratefully accepted it and gave it a scrutinizing once over for any damages.

"A kappa. They have a habit of stealing shite from humans. Mostly harmless little fuckers out of water but irritating as all hell." Geoffrey griped as he smoothed his fingers over the cloth, dismissing Jonathan's concerned looks. "We need to find new clothes. The kappa is long gone now. Probably won't be coming back."

"Wonderful." Jonathan groaned with displeasure.


	2. A Harvest of Good Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Geoffrey find a friendly face that offers them shelter while they gain their bearings.

Finding clothes was far harder than they anticipated as they swept the building and what refuse remained in the aftermath of the battle. The whole place felt far older and long since abandoned before they arrived. Their room felt the most out of place as if they had fallen asleep in the empty husk of the building's ghostly remains. It was almost chilling to think about as Jonathan adjusted the material of his robe and grimaced at the sky. The stench of the dead was a continuous ominous presence that invaded every breath he drew. He was more than eager to leave this place behind.

He turned his attention back at the building as Geoffrey slowly approached the gates where the ekon had huddled himself up to. Empty handed aside from the sword and a small pouch of what appeared to be currency as Geoffrey passed them over.

"What's this?" Jonathan inquired.

"Found it on the bodies in the building. Nothing they'll be able to use." He pointed out, a cold presence cradling his words in the tense night air.

"I see." Jonathan sighed as he handed the pouch back towards the hunter. Geoffrey frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing." The ekon answered quickly.

"Doesn't seem like _nothing._ You're moody, Reid."

"Am I?" Jonathan challenged with a small curl of his lips baring the pearly shine of his fangs. "Excuse me for being rationally upset with this whole situation. I don't see how you of all people could be so casual about all this."

Geoffrey winced at that, a brief flicker of emotion before he shrugged simply. "Worrying won't change this shite show and making myself sick with grief won't get us anywhere. We gotta keep movin forward if we want to get back home, alright?"

"You're right." Jonathan exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. "This is all just so-"

"Disorienting? Concerning? Unbelievable?"

"I was going to say surreal and bleak." He corrected and shook his head slowly. "I would just rather be anywhere but here. In this place. So can we please go somewhere else?"

"Alright Reid." Geoffrey gave him a firm pat on his shoulder and a small shove towards the gate that greeted them at the front entrance. "Come on."

Much like the rest of the property, it was overgrown and neglected, a rotting carcass of something that had once been a thriving attraction for travelers passing by. The dark energy that clung to them as they made their way carefully down the densely forested path was a disconcerting presence that made his skin crawl and his fangs ache with the underlying anxiety that _something_ was terribly wrong here.

He drew his eyes back towards the stains of blood and grime that spread in inky, disgusting patches across Geoffrey's dark blue robes. The red of the hunter's scarf was a bright contrast to the grey light that filtered through the clouds that rolled in overhead. The wind rustled the overarching trees that groaned and creaked in grumpy protests, like some strange demons grumbling their displeasure from the shadows. It put Jonathan on edge until they descended the steep path until the visage of the bathhouse was but a shadow of its own in the distance overhead. It didn't lessen the uneasy spasm in his back at having it turned towards the place but his heart eased some in it's slightly more erratic pace. As if some unseen weight had been lifted off his chest.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jonathan asked after several long unnerving moments of silence with only the occasional sounds of shuffling and their own impossibly loud footsteps in the quiet night air.

"Not quite sure yet." Geoffrey huffed, ducking his head as they shoved past a few tangled branches. He held them back for Jonathan to slip through before they both straightened up to scan the landscape. The forest opened up to a large field. In the distance, they could make out the soft orange glow of firelight inside the shuttered window of a small farm house.

"That's as good a place as any." Geoffrey gestured. As he stepped forward to lead the way, Jonathan snagged his arm with a stern look of skepticism. "What?"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Jonathan urged quietly. His voice dropped lower, wincing at the all too loud sound of his own words greeting his ears. The night was far too calm for his nerves to be content with.

"Reid, we don't exactly have the luxury of choice here. We gotta take that leap if we want to get anywhere. Just trust me and follow my lead. Hospitality is not a foreign concept here." He clasped a hand over Jonathan's, giving the ekon a gentle pat of reassurance. He reluctantly agreed and released his hold, but not without grumbling his concerns once more. Geoffrey brushed it off with a sly smile and shouldered the burden of taking the lead once again.

It wasn't easy for the doctor to admit his fear of the unknown. Since he had been thrust so suddenly into this hidden world of monsters and mystery, the fairytale glamor had been swept away in the stagnant waters of the Thames that lapped ever eagerly at the toes of his footprints as he prowled the evenings. The self awareness that accompanied _knowledge_ made him painfully aware of just how big and frightening the world truly was. He was not the most terrifying thing that went bump in the shadows, and he did not anticipate that so much went unseen in everyday life. How much had he been face to face with but was too blind to truly see? 

His admiration for Geoffrey's ability to flow with every situation only grew as he became more impressed by the confidence and daring of the man fully capable of acknowledging his human flaws but still able to weaponize his weaknesses against his opponents. Geoffrey McCullum was a brilliantly puzzling human being that never ceased to amaze and enthrall him.

As they picked their way through the field, Jonathan took a moment to appraise the farm in their approach. A building like many in Japanese culture, constructed of wood unlike the sturdier stone structures of the English countryside. There was a small wooden lean-to that housed a few chickens in a fenced area. A cow slept behind a separate fence as two pigs stirred in their rut in the earth to greet their approach.

The house was small, with only the faint glow of candlelight in the window. Jonathan perked up at the sound of movement. A feminine voice made a strained noise as if in pain. A throbbing pulse quickened in sympathy for whatever physical struggle they were attempting.

"Only one occupant." Jonathan informed the hunter in a low voice. His unease lessened at the knowledge of such a simple encounter. No beasts in sight at least. Just people. More human beings, thankfully. Now the question was, could they communicate with this lone individual?

Geoffrey gestured Jonathan to stay back a little as he knocked. The ekon felt a bit awkward standing so far off to the side but he supposed they would look rather intimidating to the locals. A gentle rap of knuckles at the door stirred the resting occupant from their stance. Jonathan listened, picking out the human thrum among the other pulsating organs around them, the way it increased, startled at first before it lingered. Then, in a slow shuffle, it approached the door.

The door slid open slowly as Geoffrey adjusted his posture to something meeker, shoulders sagged and awkward as if reminiscing of the days when he was a small boy, kindly helping his neighbors with tasks.

"Uh... Gomen'nasai." Geoffrey started, searching for his words with a sheepish tilt of his head. The woman on the other side of the door was considerably smaller but her dark hair was aged in streaks of grey, wrinkled features wizened by the passing of time. Half the size of the hunter, she looked delicate in comparison. She gave them both a long look.

"Tasukete….kudasai?" There was an uncertainty in the hunter's words as he looked pleadingly at the woman who appeared minorly amused by Geoffrey's efforts and took pity on him. Maybe it was the fact they were foreigners or that they looked to be a complete disaster, or maybe it was Geoffrey's butchering of their language in his thick Irish accent, but the woman stepped aside and beckoned them into her home.

It wasn't until the door slid shut that Jonathan noticed the woman's odd stance. Leaning against the wall, she was using the frame for support as she hobbled on one leg. Her ankle was swollen and bruised terribly as she held the foot lightly off the ground.

Slowly, Jonathan spoke. "Do you speak English?"

The woman looked confused by his question before Geoffrey shook his head at the ekon. "Boku no namae wa Jefurī desu." He tapped his hand against his chest. The woman listened, following as he gestured to Jonathan. "Namae wa Jonathan desu." He gave the ekon's shoulder a squeeze. "Ishi."

The woman repeated the last word which Jonathan didn't understand at all. "What are you saying, McCullum?"

"I just told her you're a doctor, Reid." He answered with a small smirk. "Either that or I fucked up and called you Death. But I guess that's one in the same considering." Geoffrey's amusement trailed as Jonathan shot his companion a look of disbelief.

"What? I told ya, I'm rusty as hell."

Jonathan sighed before turning to address the woman now. "May I help?" He offered, words gentle as he gestured to her ankle. He offered an arm for her to hold onto which she took, after a moment of hesitance. She pointed at the cushions on the floor and lowered her palm in a direction. Jonathan obliged, helping guide her to the spot as Geoffrey followed suit, taking a seat as he knelt beside her. Jonathan gestured at her ankle again, waiting for the questioning glance to click when she nodded. 

"Hai."

"Means yes." Geoffrey added.

"I figured that." Jonathan stated simply as he turned to address the swollen ankle. Gently taking her leg into hand, he noticed the startling difference in size, as if he were handling the limb of a child and not a fully grown woman. He took the utmost care as he inspected the injury with a critical eye. Placing his palm against the bottom of her foot, he slowly eased it into motion and watched for her reactions. The hiss of pain told him more than enough.

"It's sprained but nothing severe. If she stays off of it for a week to let it rest and keeps it elevated, it should heal in no time." Jonathan turned to Geoffrey to translate, in which the hunter stared at him in shock. "What?"

"How the hell do you expect me to translate all of that?" Geoffrey blanched.

"Try your best? You're the only one who knows the language." Jonathan countered.

"I haven't used it in nearly a decade and even that was hardly enough to pass."

"Well just try your best, McCullum." Jonathan urged. Geoffrey scowled briefly before releasing a sigh of defeat and stumbled his way through a very horrible attempt at relaying the doctor's orders. Jonathan wasn't sure if even half of what was said was even Japanese.

Jonathan helped the woman get more comfortable and set a stool up to help keep the leg elevated while wrapping it in a towel to cushion it from any pain. With a bit of time, and Geoffrey's strained effort to translate the language, they managed to converse enough to inform the elderly woman, who Geoffrey discovered her name was Kitsu, that they had all of their belongings stolen and they were lost. It would appear the assumption was that they were attacked by bandits but neither Jonathan or Geoffrey confirmed or denied the story.

Instead they offered their services to the woman, for a place to sleep and some food. The hunter would help tend to the farm while she recovered from her injury. Jonathan was hopeful to find something growing in the area that could help with the swelling, but at the moment a cold wet wrapped towel was doing it's best.

As the night wore on, their host was growing weary and so were they. Jonathan helped her to bed but not before she directed them to collect a couple spare blankets for sleeping from a storage shelf behind a small sliding door similar to a closet. Not necessarily needing the blankets for warmth, Jonathan gave his to Geoffrey as they settled in for the morning.

The ekon tucked himself against the wall furthest from any windows, allowing for space for Geoffrey to be closer to the small fire that warmed the home. He noted how Geoffrey kept the sword by his hand with his scarf and the small pouch of coins settled beside it all nestled together. The home was deathly quiet with only the soft crackle of embers as they slowly burned out, leaving the room in a soft ambient light.

A million thoughts crowded Jonathan's mind but he hadn't the energy to voice these warring concerns that battled inside him. Geoffrey looked beyond exhausted and he couldn't fault him for it either. The hunter had been a vigilant presence by his side for so long and this whole ordeal was possibly the most taxing encounter of it all. He worried about Geoffrey and his ability to keep up this strong front he has shouldered since they woke up in this nightmare.

Be it the strain of his thoughts or the impending dawn, but Jonathan lost his battle against his own mortal flaw and succumbed to the beckoning whispers of sleep. With his final hope being that they awake in familiar lands with all of this horribleness behind them like a bad dream.

* * *

  
  


Jonathan awoke as the sun started to lower beyond the horizon. The creeping shadows drew long swathes across the room, bathing him in darkness broken only by the faint warm glow of the fire as it was stoked to life, reviving the dying embers from earlier in the day.

The thick layers of the blankets Kitsu had given them to stay warm as they slept were carefully draped over the ekon now to protect him from any stray beams of sunlight. The edges were carefully tucked in so as not to slip away if he ever moved though the doctor rarely ever did since his life changed.

The gesture was thoughtful and considerate, not exactly something a stranger would do. Especially when taken into consideration that one of the blankets was angled just so to create a protective 'hood' to shield his head from any stray shards of sunlight beaming in through the window slats. As he slowly regained mobility of his stiff limbs, he noticed the woman from before watching him with curious doe brown eyes. Her hair was carefully tied back out of her face as she hummed softly while brewing a pot of tea. The herbal aroma plucked at a dearly missed nostalgia for the ekon as he pushed himself upright to seat himself, the blankets falling away to heap around his waist and over his lap.

Rubbing the lingering sleep from his eyes, he noted the fact Kitsu's ankle was wrapped carefully once more and propped up like the night prior. The swelling had gone down some but there was still obvious pain as she stifled an occasional wince.

"Good evening." Jonathan greeted softly, though knowing well Kitsu couldn't understand him the sentiment was still there. She offered him a cup of tea to which he politely declined with an appreciative smile. 

"No thank you." He waved a hand in refusal. She considered him for a moment, a thoughtful expression before she conceded and poured herself a cup. Searching the room with a cautious glance, Jonathan discovered Geoffrey's scarce belongings were tucked by his sleeping spot but the hunter himself was absent.

"Geoffrey." Jonathan inquired towards Kitsu who repeated the name in as close proximity as she could.

"Jefurī."

"Uh hai." The ekon confirmed. His gaze followed Kitsu's hand as she pointed towards the door leading outside.

"Ah, yes." Jonathan sighed, recalling their agreement. He considered rising to join the hunter in his tasks when footsteps approached the door, sliding it open revealed the sweaty, tired hunter who paused to remove a pair of borrowed shoes by the entrance. Jonathan was surprised as to where exactly he found something in his size but withheld his questions for the moment.

"You're awake." Geoffrey greeted, running a hand through his sweat damp hair and shared a sly smile with him. "You missed all the work."

"You could have woken me."

"Nah, I don't mind it. Ya needed the sleep. Besides, yer not much help til the sun is gone."

"That is true." Jonathan acquiesced. He picked at the blankets that pooled around him in thought. "Is there anything more I could assist with?"

"Not really." The Irishman settled down to rest a moment as he started to converse with Kitsu. There was a noticeable improvement as Geoffrey used the language more. He wasn't fluent in it, and Jonathan doubted he would ever get to that point, but he was far more confident in his words. There were fewer pauses as he scrambled to find the right way to structure his sentences. It was pleasant watching Geoffrey in his attempt, quickly relearning something that appeared to once have given him so much joy.

As the night carried on, Jonathan checked Kitsu's ankle to judge the swelling before wrapping it back up again. Geoffrey relayed his words the best he could so she understood. Then she directed them to a nearby stream in which they could get fresh water to clean up with. Eager to stretch his legs, Jonathan leapt at the opportunity with a tiny bit of hope that he may find something of use to him while they were out and about.

As they stepped outside the door, Geoffrey slid it shut behind them while Jonathan took a deep breath of air. The musty scent that accompanied farm animals aside, the night was refreshing after the nightmare that they endured the day prior. Jonathan folded his arms across his chest and sighed, taking one cautious step at a time with his bare feet in the dusty earth. The crickets sang loudly tonight, their melody reaching his ears in a pleasant tune as they started in the direction Kitsu had told them.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Jon." Geoffrey prompted once they were on the narrow overgrown path that led to the stream. This part of the land felt untouched and wild, the tall grass blowing against their legs as they waded through it over hilly uneventful terrain. Jonathan carefully picked his way through to avoid the harsh stones sticking up from the earth.

"I've a lot on my mind right now." He exhaled tiredly. Despite the long slumber, he did not feel as rested as he had hoped. His bones ached as if the residual stiffness had yet to fade from his limbs. It was a similar sensation he would endure in the coldest months of the English winters since his change.

It probably didn't help with the gnawing shreds of hunger rising in his belly. The last good meal he had, had been before they left London. He had packed some rations in his belongings, several vials of blood from his newest experiment utilizing rats to farm for a more nutritious food source that would satisfy him longer. It appeared to be working though he sorely missed the vials that infuriating Kappa had run off with. 

"Aye. This is a lot to take in. It all feels so unreal." Geoffrey agreed with a small bob of his head. He fiddled with the hilt of the sword still carefully wrapped with his scarf. As they weaved along the path, the hunter continued. "I get the feeling Babic and Bonner would love it here."

Jonathan snorted in amusement. "I can hardly imagine those two in a place like this." Geoffrey's two faithful captains would probably have a field day with all the monsters and madness. Their interesting antics aside, this would probably be a dream come true for the troublemaking men. Especially given Mr. Bonner's most recent development in his condition.

"Aye."

"How have the two been holding up?" Jonathan pressed, realizing he hadn't weighed in on the well being of Geoffrey's men in quite some time. It had been awhile since he had seen either of them prowling about.

"Business as usual. They give the recruits trouble, keep them on their toes'n give the rest of us hell."

"Ah, so nothing has really changed then?" 

"Aside from the fact Bonner isn't bleeding on everything at the drop of a hat, yeah." Mr. O'Connor must be relieved about that at least. Jonathan amused himself at the thought of Priwen's laundry days having seen a grateful reprieve in the aftermath as Mr. Bonner's condition has improved.

"Some of the lads still feel uneasy about it all." Geoffrey added. "But we get by. For the first time in years, the Guard of Priwen is coexisting with leeches instead of murdering them on sight. If Carl could see this now…" His voice trailed with uncertainty as he shook his head, dismissing whatever negative thoughts may have wormed their way into his mind.

"You have done a marvelous job protecting England, Geoffrey. All the sacrifices you've made, and change is a natural part of all things in life." Jonathan paused in his steps, laying a friendly hand on Geoffrey's arm to draw his attention completely. "Accepting it is the only way we can move forward, both as people and as a society. These new changes you made for Priwen may have saved your lot from becoming obsolete. You did what you had to to adapt to your duties and the time."

"Aye. Yer right Reid." He sighed again, adjusting his grip on the sword thoughtfully. "I'm just tryna do my best here. I can't let the lads down. We gotta find our way back home first though."

"Your best is all I ask of you, Geoffrey. And more often than not, it is more than enough." The shared smile flickered warmth inside the ekon's chest as the hunter accepted the praise with a small curl of his lips. His thoughts remained heavy as dark clouds circled the deep blue depths of his eyes, but for now the storms were abated. Only a distant worry that will blow away given time.

Returning to their task, Jonathan turned back to the path to continue on their way when he paused. "Do you smell that?"

"To be fair Reid, I've been shoveling pig shit all afternoon." Geoffrey started when Jonathan waved a hand to dismiss it. 

"No, not you. I smell fresh mud."

"Like from a river?"

"Not as strong as that but close enough." Jonathan assured him. "Our stream is near."

“Good.” Geoffrey huffed. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but I actually miss London for once.”

“Why is that?” Jonathan chuckled as he stepped lively, making his way ahead of the hunter along the path. Breaking through the tree line as they eased their way on the steep rocky hill, they discovered it was actually an embankment overlooking a shallow stream that trickled along. At the most, it was knee deep in areas as it flowed over a bed of polished rounded stones. Given the soil erosion on the sides of the embankment, this was a dangerous area during the rainy season.

“For starters, easily accessible baths and electricity.” Geoffrey scanned the edges of the stream for any signs of danger before seeming content to begin disrobing.

“Fair point.” Jonathan hummed. “I assume food would be another point.”

“Aye.” The hunter grunted. “I could go for a rabbit pie or a nice bowl of mutton stew.” As delectable as that once sounded to Jonathan, the thought of food like that was a pained memory of regret. Instead, his hunger was elsewhere as he examined the embankment for tracks aside from their own and the occasional flitting footprints of birds pulling bugs from the soft mud along the edges.

“Sounds satisfying if I do say.” Jonathan humoured the hunter and perched himself upon a rock to keep a vigilant eye.

“Not coming in?” Geoffrey paused as he folded his belongings up beside the ekon, making use of the mossy patch of stone that jutted from the soft soil and the tangle of deep roots protruding from around it as if cradling the boulder like a strange egg.

“No, I’m fine. Given my condition, I no longer sweat or secrete the same oily substances or odors that humans do. My necessity to bathe is limited to exterior filth which I have yet to acquire. You on the other hand-” Jonathan gave a small bob towards the hunter and the dark streaks of mud and dirt that caked his legs and spattered his arms and hands, a few dirty smears on his face from wiping away sweat were apparent above his brow and along the curve of his jaw where he scratched at the stubble. That didn’t even take into consideration the disgusting black substance that oozed out of the Oni the night before during their brief battle for survival.

“Yeah yeah, I get it Reid. Just thought ya wouldn’t mind freshening up a bit.” The hunter added, a stern tone drawn tight in the air. Jonathan was uncertain of where the impatience of it came from but any thought he had about asking was dismissed as Geoffrey went about his business. He turned his back, a small attempt at modesty in the situation as he stripped down to nothing.

This wasn’t the first time Jonathan has seen McCullum like this, bared to the world like an ancient Greek statue that bore the proud physique of its warrior in an aesthetically pleasing manner that made their godly actions more subdued to the delicate fragile mortality that they once were birthed in. Riddled with the marks of past trifles and severe scuffles, it was a tally board of wins and losses etched in flesh and prostrated in the rare privacy between them where Jonathan could admire them at their fullest, often when piecing one of the newest additions back together so it would heal in a thin pink line. Jonathan took pride in every last one he had single handedly cared for.

Of course, each of these rare encounters of trust were born under the guise that he was simply a doctor and this was what he did. Never has his true feelings been spoken before, fearful that this tiny sliver of admission that Geoffrey had permitted him and only him to witness would be revoked and the ekon would be shoved back to the shadows with disdain.

That was a risk he couldn’t take for the sake of all they had built up these last few years. His only option was to further shove his feelings aside and focus on the task at hand, no matter how much it pained him to deny it. The crippling loneliness some nights were often easily soothed by evening strolls with the vain hope of encountering the hunter if only to achieve a brief moment of happiness as Geoffrey smirked at some sarcastic comment or well placed insult towards the world that sneered at them with contempt. While other days, even his presence couldn’t smother the painful ache that pulled at him as he yearned to touch and hold the hunter, to feel his arms securely around him, a brief taste that he had felt in times of battle when they were so close to one another, he could feel the heat radiating off of Geoffrey’s skin. The dull ache in his heart was rivaled only by the self-loathing he felt in response to these pent up feelings and his inability to find a similar companionship in anyone other than the same man capable of placing a stake in his heart, both literally and in a figurative sense.

Prying his eyes away before the hunter catches him staring, the ekon redirected his gaze to the opposite side of the stream where a thick wall of foliage grew in long stalks with wide leaves. A familiar plant that reminded Jonathan of home, he recognized it as Japanese knotweed, a problematic plant that exotic gardeners had introduced to the populace over a century ago in an attempt to offer more variety for English homes. What they hadn’t anticipated was the fact this troublesome plant would spread like a wildfire across the land, rooting itself into the soil until it became near impossible to get rid of. Thankfully it primarily grew in the countryside where water was more abundant in ditches, along streams and rivers or in moist climates.

As Jonathan stared at the familiar flora, a thought wiggled into his mind drawing upon a sudden epiphany. Lurching to his feet, he landed in a quick shadowy dart on the other side of the stream, startling the hunter who hollered. “The fuck is wrong? Reid?”

“This plant here.” Jonathan prodded at it, giving the sturdy cane a firm pull as the large leaves trembled beside him. These stalks were relatively tall but hadn’t reached their full potential quite yet. Thriving and vibrant, they were a healthy source for what he sought.

“What about it? It’s a bloody weed.” Geoffrey spat, distracted between scooping water into his palms to wash his face while knelt in the cold stream. He cursed at the chill, grumbling under his breath as droplets raced down his shoulders and back as the dampness trickled into his hair. Jonathan was thankful he couldn’t blush at the moment and turned his attention back towards the Knotweed.

“Yes but its roots can be harvested to make a medicine to treat pain and inflammation.” Jonathan gave a few of the stalks a test pull until he could wiggle them loose from the mud, reaching down at the base to give them a harder pull. They were reluctant to release as the mud sucked them down but the doctor was determined to achieve his prize. It gave after a particularly sharp pull, causing Jonathan to stumble and lose his balance. A brief moment of panic filled his face as he headed for the water. He wasn’t expecting Geoffrey to catch him before he splashed, with strong arms snaking around his shoulders to steady the doctor. He was immensely grateful that his face couldn’t display the embarrassment he was currently feeling. Tucked against the Irishman’s broad chest, he could feel the subtle shivering from the exposure to the cold water. The small droplets that splashed Jonathan’s cheek that fell from Geoffrey’s damp bangs were not the cause of the uncontrolled shiver that snaked down his spine, with the warmth of his breath hot against his neck.

“Easy there Reid.” The gruff retort was more amused than chiding as he helped straighten Jonathan up and inspected the plant he had so determinedly fought for its roots. The thick clumps of mud that hung from them fell and dispersed into the water, floating further downstream away from them.

“I-um, thank you Geoffrey.” He stammered, clutching the plant in both hands now as he addressed the still naked hunter who stood with the same confidence as if he were fully dressed and not poised in cold water with his unmentionables exposed to the night air. This certainly was a strange turn of events and he wasn’t entirely sure whether it was an extension to this nightmare or a brief reprieve for his benefit.

“Ya good?”

“Yes. I believe so.” Jonathan spoke quickly, taking a moment to appraise the stalk and the roots he was after. “This should be enough.”

“Good. Let’s head back then. I’m freezing my arse off out here.” Turning to collect his clothing, Jonathan refrained from stealing a glimpse at the hunter’s aforementioned rear end and forced his focus on the embankment beyond where their belongings were still neatly resting on the mossy rock.

The walk back to the house was far shorter in comparison to when they left, with the livestock greeting them with brief glances before returning to sleep. Kitsu greeted them cheerfully as they entered, Geoffrey dropped himself to kneel beside the fire that crackled and filled the room with a pleasant warmth to burn away the Spring chill. He held his hands out to thaw, his subtle shivering from earlier had grown stronger when they neared the house, which Jonathan lamented the fact he couldn’t offer some temporary warmth with his own body to help. He was grateful that they had returned and settled in with the root he had cut away from the stalk, along with several other pieces he saved before discarding the rest by the embankment. Geoffrey’s blade had become a handy tool for dissecting the pieces and preparing them.

While they were away, Kitsu had made food for them, which Jonathan politely declined, earning a concerned look from the woman in return. Geoffrey wasn’t much help in abating it. He instead focused on making the medicine for Kitsu, a nice distraction away from the fact he hadn’t eaten and instead offered his portion to Geoffrey. The hunter looked ravenous after the work he had done earlier in the day and appeared thankful for the additional sustenance even if it wasn’t anything he was used to but if Jonathan knew anything, it was that Mccullum would choke down any food with a forced smile, even if he despised it. Priwen didn’t have the food to spare to be wasted by picky appetites.

Geoffrey’s assistance was appreciated in helping Jonathan relay the purpose of the medicine. He stumbled in his search for words a few times, but after a moment and showing Kitsu the plants, she appeared to recognize what it was and accepted it with a grateful bow of her head. He checked her ankle once more before she went off to bed for the evening, leaving himself and the hunter alone with only the fire crackling to break the relative but comfortable silence.

"I should probably get some sleep." Geoffrey added with a yawn.

Jonathan had suspected as much with how much work the hunter had been doing before he awoke. In fact, a thought occurred to him. "Did you get much sleep at all?"

Geoffrey didn't look at the ekon as he laid out his blanket to rest, leaving the spare for Jonathan from where they had been previously neatly folded for their use. "A few hours."

So the truth was actually hardly enough to count as restful. Jonathan sighed as he watched Geoffrey set his sword and scarf aside and attempt to get comfortable. It wasn't long before Jonathan was left alone to his thoughts with dawn too far off to justify getting any sleep at all to pass the time quicker.

With only the subtle pulsating rhythm of Geoffrey's heartbeat to keep him company, Jonathan let his mind roam to less invasive thoughts that would leave him less guilty about the route they would eventually travel, such as about his latest research he had been testing and his studies in vampiric anatomy.

He kept himself relatively busy until the gentle pull of sleep drew him to lie beside the hunter. He stared briefly, watching the passive expression of Geoffrey's face as he slept peacefully. The aged lines were starting to make themselves known, with the faintest fading color in various places of his hair. Even in the dying light of the embers, Jonathan amused himself as he found at least seven grey strands of hair creeping in. He had found several in the past before but Geoffrey seemed to have also spotted them and swiftly removed their presence as if that simple futile attempt would thwart the ceaseless approach of time. Clever as he was, even he was fallible to the mortal workings and their many perceivable flaws.

* * *

  
  


"Jonathan." Geoffrey called, summoning the ekon from the stubborn swells of sleep by what felt like far too early for him to be rising just yet. The urgent probing of the hunter silenced the snarl of contempt on his lips that roused when a lack of proper sleep was a factor. He bared his fangs nonetheless as he blinked up at Geoffrey who stared at him with bewilderment.

"What is it?" His words slurred together as he fended off the stiffness of just waking in an attempt to shove himself upright with a clumsy, sluggish hand. He yawned, tempted to return to sleep when he spied daylight spilling into the home, but was stopped in his tracks when he noticed something more peculiar.

The house appeared to be _different_ somehow. As if something had greatly changed but the ekon couldn't quite place his finger on it other than this immense sense of _emptiness_ that he hadn't felt since the days of trudging through skal infested London, searching crumbling tenant housing in a vain hope for survivors.

In the center of the room, where the cooking pot had been, were the cold embers of a fire that hadn't burned in a long time. Beside it were a pile of clean new clothes neatly folded and situated for each of them, a bundle of additional fabric that Jonathan assumed to be blankets, and a woven reed basket of food.

Kitsu was nowhere to be found, as Geoffrey had quickly explained.

"Even the animals are missing. Jon, I spent all day handling those animals and now it's as if they never even existed." Geoffrey blurted, somewhat shaken by the strange series of events. Jonathan was just as confused as he tried to shake off the sleepy tendrils still pulling at his mind causing delayed responses as he tried to process all of this.

"Was Kitsu like one of those Oni?" Jonathan asked.

"She wasn't malicious, whatever she was." Geoftrey added. "Maybe a spirit of some kind. Dammit. Of all the bloody times for O'Connor to be absent when I actually need his creepy ghost shite."

That earned a chuckle from Jonathan as he flopped back down to stare up at the ceiling. 

"Oi, what're ya doin Reid?"

"Getting sleep." Jonathan muttered, closing his eyes once more. He was met with a pointed jab in the side by Geoffrey's hand poking his ribs. He grunted his displeasure but refused to move.

"This is serious!"

"What do you expect me to do about it, McCullum? She left us gifts of supplies and she offered us shelter. She was kind." Jonathan huffed. "Besides, I can't do anything until the sun goes down."

The reminder caused the hunter to fall quiet, grumbling his defeat as he acquiesced. "Fine, but as soon as the sun is down, we're leaving even if it means I gotta drag yer sorry arse out of here by yer ankles."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then." Jonathan rolled back over until he was facing the wall and willed himself back to some semblance of sleep. It felt as if he had only closed his eyes a few moments before he opened them to find a much darker world than when he closed them. Groaning his displeasure and still feeling the weight of weariness heavy in his eyes, he relented to Geoffrey's eager prodding for him to change clothes quickly so they could leave.

To Jonathan's surprise, the clothes Kitsu had left them actually fit and were of a good durable quality by what he could tell. They were comfortable and lined for the fickle Spring weather. Both wore kimonos of a darker color, Geoffrey's a cloudy grey while Jonathan's own was a dark blue that was almost black. It took a bit of fumbling before the hunter assisted him in properly putting his kimono on. 

Jonathan thought he had it correctly but apparently he was wrong as Geoffrey scolded him. "The lapel doesn't go that way, Jon. Left over right. You should be able to reach your hand inside to touch your heart, remember that."

"There is a difference?" Jonathan was perplexed.

"Aye, wearing it the other way is reserved for the dead. I'd make a comment about how fitting that would actually be for ya, but other folks around here wouldn't find it as humorous as I would." Geoffrey explained as he helped Jonathan adjust his kimono and tied the fabric around the waist. "These people are incredibly superstitious. More so than the Irish might I add."

There was a humorous note in Geoffrey's voice at that, that warmed Jonathan's chest to hear. He let a genuine smile slip free past the foggy haze of sleep that still scolded him for the poor attempt at rest.

"There." Geoffrey took a step back, smoothing the fabric over his shoulders when he was finished.

"Thank you, Geoffrey. I truly appreciate it." The hunter waved a hand dismissively and retrieved the sword as he fit it neatly against his waist, tucked into the sash where it was secured in place. He strung the pouch on the other side where it was in easy reach then proceeded to wrap his scarf around his neck until it was snug, the edges tucked into the collar of the kimono.

Jonathan inspected the hunter a moment more before turning his attention to the shoes that were left for them by the door. He wasn't exactly pleased with the strange choice of footwear but it was more acceptable than walking around barefoot. Certainly more hygienic.

As they left the house, Jonathan realized what exactly had the hunter so upset. The pens that had been full of farm animals were empty without a single sign that they had been used in years. The field that had grown crops was overrun instead with a common weed that choked off all other plant life. It was a bit unnerving now that he saw the extent of what had left the hunter so rattled and desperate to leave quickly. He didn't necessarily feel content to stay, even if Kitsu was a kind and generous spirit. Her politeness was appreciated nonetheless.

Jonathan opted to carry the basket, clutching the wooden handles in his grasp as they made their way down the path opposite the way they had come that first night and avoiding the stream they crossed after that. There was a third path, further up the road that wrapped around the tall weeds and trees that grew along the road. The terrain was neglected and ill used here, having not seen life occupying them in many years. The ekon was only mildly curious as to what caused it, though his thoughts were interrupted by the startled noise from his companion.

Along the edge of the road were a series of carefully placed stones stacked with moss choked carvings of idols that looked slightly like canines. A small squire altar stood, lonely and forgotten. That, however, was not what stole Geoffrey's attention. Instead, his eyes darted towards the small bushy white body of what appeared to be a fox stood perched beside the shrine. It tilted its head from one side then to the next, a curious chirp in its throat as if in greeting.

"Uhhh…" Geoffrey was at a loss for words, something Jonathan could sympathize with. He jerked suddenly, reflexes coiled and wary towards the creature as it bounced up on the rocky stonework to get on higher ground. Its approach was quick as it lunged at Geoffrey, the hunter shouted in alarm as it pounded its paws against his chest and licked at his face. It was followed up quickly by a change in direction as it leapt away from Geoffrey, towards Jonathan, swatting the hunter in the head with its tail as it repeated the same to him.

Just as quickly as it happened, the fox raced off, vanishing into the woods out of view. Both Geoffrey and Jonathan stared after the creature as it disappeared, sharing looks of bewilderment as Geoffrey wiped his face with his sleeve, grimacing.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea honestly." Jonathan palmed at his cheek with a slight twist of disgust on his lips at the implication that a seemingly wild animal had left long streaks of saliva on his skin. With the night growing darker faster, the ekon could only hope this was the worst they could encounter on the quiet winding roads of the countryside. 


	3. Unexpected Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Geoffrey find a village and encounter more trouble ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious on whether or not yall figured out what exactly kind of spirit Kitsu is. The hint is in what was missing when she left and what types of gifts she left behind. 
> 
> In this chapter, another secret gift reveals itself along with a new problem.
> 
> Have fun and enjoy!

"Is that a town up ahead?" Geoffrey called breathlessly as they carefully picked their way down the steep path. The faint lights in the distance were nestled further down the hill. Jonathan could almost make out the outline of the buildings at this distance, even with his advanced night vision, they were still too far off for him to tell whether or not it was occupied by friendlies. Given the smaller flat fields carved into the mountainside, he assumed it was a farming village of some kind but it remained to be seen as to whether or not they would find friendly faces or more Oni lying in wait.

After the startling encounter with Kitsu, he had more than a healthy amount of suspicion nestled in his chest.

"I believe so but we should remain cautious." Jonathan confirmed.

"Aye but I can't help but feel relieved. My feet are killin me with all this walking." Geoffrey griped. "I miss my boots. The next time I see that Kappa, I'm gonna string the little fucker up until it spits out my shite."

The ekon chuckled at that though he felt a similar sense of longing. As much as he wasn't bothered by the elements, he sorely missed his own clothing and the modesty as well as comfort the additional layers offered. They may not be fitting enough to go hiking through the mountains of Japan but at least they didn't rub and chafe in uncomfortable places. By the way Geoffrey was grumbling and started walking with a slight favoritism, the ekon suspected he was fostering more than a few blisters.

"We don't have long before dawn approaches. I can feel it." Jonathan informed him with a sigh. The path widened thankfully as they grew closer to the village but every step felt like a mile as the night's weariness dragged on.

"I see someone up ahead." Jonathan pointed out, drawing Geoffrey's attention towards the bobbing figure further up the path. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a basket worn on the back of an elderly man that made a slow climb along the path. He held a lantern that filtered just enough light to see the ground around him, illuminating his face when he turned at the sound of their approach.

"Oh? Travelers at this hour?" The man spoke in an accent that was clearly Japanese but the words could be understood. There was a dizzying rush to Jonathan's head as if the world had been set askew before him as he grappled for firm ground.

"Did he just-" Geoffrey started.

"He did." Jonathan confirmed.

"You can hear him as well?" Geoffrey whirled on the ekon with wide eyes. "The fuck is going on?"

"I don't know I'm afraid. Maybe….did Kitsu do something to us?" Jonathan murmured as the elderly man approached.

"Foreigners? Don't be shy." The man beckoned to them in a motion that confused Jonathan. As if he were shooing them away.

"That means come closer." Geoffrey urged, placing a hand on Jonathan's back as he pushed the ekon towards the man.

Jonathan was reluctant at first but judging by the strong beat of the man's heart and the scent in the air, he was most certainly human. That was a relief at least though it remained to be seen on what outlandish event will befall them later in his presence. So far the doctor was skeptical on whether anyone they will encounter will actually be _normal_ for once.

"Good morning." Geoffrey called to the man, amused by the startled expression as he spoke. It was replaced by an easy smile as he waved to them both. Jonathan was conflicted about all of this, remaining quiet by the hunter's side as he talked.

"You're a long way from home." The man mused, lifting his lantern to inspect them both. His gaze rose to Jonathan's with confusion. "My name is Genji Satoru."

"Geoffrey McCullum. This is Dr. Jonathan Reid." Geoffrey introduced, catching the ekon by the arm to pull him closer. Jonathan offered a small smile, trying to dissuade the nervous feeling that stirred inside him with growing uncertainty.

"Hello."

"A doctor?" The man appeared surprised as he gave Jonathan another look. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Geoffrey gave a small bob of his head. "I'm afraid we're a bit lost. If you could help us out?"

"Oh, certainly. Come with me. You can stay with me in my home to rest. You look like you've been traveling for some time."

"Thank you." Jonathan added as they followed Genji. Despite his apparent age, older than Kitsu appeared with hair a ghostly white cut short. His aged face had seen many years. As he led the two men to his home, he told them of his son who was a soldier and his grandson who visited occasionally to help during the harvest and planting seasons. He lived alone but found plenty to keep him busy. Gesturing at the basket, he informed them that he was just heading out to collect wood in the forest.

"Do you normally go out this early?" Jonathan inquired as he seated himself at Genji's urging. Geoffrey got comfortable by his side, setting their belongings where they were out of the way by the entrance.

"I enjoy watching the sun rise as I come down the mountain. There is something so beautiful and tranquil about the passage from night to day." The man hummed, offering them both a cup of tea. Jonathan politely declined while Geoffrey gratefully accepted.

"My apologies Dr. Reid." Genji said.

"Hm?" Jonathan was puzzled.

"At first I made the incorrect assumption that you were blind. That was rude of me." He admitted after a moment, pausing to pour a cup for Geoffrey and then himself.

"Really? What gave you that impression?" Jonathan was intrigued now.

"To be fair, Reid. Your eyes are almost white. At first glance, it's easy to mistake ya for bein blind." Geoffrey pointed out as he rotated his cup in his grasp before taking a drink.

"He is correct." Genji confirmed. "It was still rude of me, sir."

"I guess that is only to be expected." Jonathan sighed. To be fair, his strange eye color did lend to a few issues with light sensitivity even before his life changing condition.

"Aye." Geoffrey grunted, turning his attention back on Genji as the older man addressed them after a thoughtful sip.

"You mentioned that you're lost?" He prompted, earning an affirmative nod from both men.

"We need a bit of help getting back home. All our belongings were stolen and we're not familiar with the area." Geoffrey explained, setting the tea cup down in front of him as he folded his hands in his lap. "We did meet a kind woman who helped us a little bit."

"I see." Genji smiled, setting his own tea cup aside as he rose to his feet with some effort. He groaned and grumbled about his old bones before drawing their attention towards a small door where he vanished into what Jonathan assumed was a bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a few things. One of which was a very useful map.

Geoffrey huddled in closer as Genji returned to sit beside them, laying the map out where they all could see it. Jonathan was a bit distracted as the sun drew closer and sleep pulled at his thoughts, paired with the growing hunger that tightened his stomach in ravenous knots that bordered on pain and nausea.

"This here, that's a shrine right?" Geoffrey asked, pointing at a symbol on the map. Genji confirmed with a nod as he started to lecture the hunter on the history of the area and the people who cared for the religious site.

Several minutes passed before the Irishman turned back to address Jonathan, a question on his lips that faded quickly, replaced by another of growing concern. "You alright, Reid?"

Jonathan had let his eyes slip closed as he found a spot near the wall to lean against, seated upright as sleep danced on the edges of his mind. He blinked slowly, a sluggish action as he addressed him. "I'm fine. The sun is rising." He reminded.

"Oh, shite yeah. Yer not gonna hold out much longer." Geoffrey cursed.

"You have had a long journey. Please, you're more than welcome to rest here." Genji offered with a smile, rolling the map up to be carefully tucked out of the way for when they had both slept and could function at full capacity.

"You sure?" Genji nodded. "Thank you, sir." Geoffrey breathed a sigh of relief, turning a small uptick of a smile in the ekon's direction. Genji busied himself with his usual routine, or at least Jonathan assumed so, leaving him and Geoffrey alone to get some proper rest. The hunter didn't hesitate to start unpacking the blankets from Kitsu and setting up their sleeping accommodations. Jonathan didn't really care how comfortable he was as long as he could sleep uninterrupted. Still, the hunter fretted, mapping out what portion of the house would be darkest and ushering Jonathan into the corner where he was shielded by both the blankets and Geoffrey's body.

His last thoughts were quickly fleeting as the sun inched above the horizon and only a flickering thought whispered in his ear of how close Geoffrey was tucked against his back and how pleasant the heat of his body felt pressed against him.

* * *

"Would you like some help with that, sir?" Jonathan was quick to rise and follow Genji out of the house. Geoffrey had left to explore the small village a short bit earlier after they partook of a meal. The hunter appeared eager to investigate the area and scout what terrain was established in the map Genji had given them to keep. It was very detailed if Jonathan did say so, though neither of them could read the written words painted carefully along the edges that aided them in their directions.

In the meantime, Genji had voiced his concern about the lack of firewood to keep the home warm, donning the basket once more, he made his way out with his lantern to guide him. Jonathan jumped at the opportunity to join him though the elderly man eyed him with a touch of concern. The pitying look had followed him since he awoke earlier in the evening and declined the meal offered to him.

"Are you ill, Dr. Reid?" The question finally came up as they walked the hillside. Genji appraised him with a critical eye as if searching for the evidence of his suspicions. "My apologies for being so bold sir but I can't help but notice." His voice trailed off as he waved his hand in the air.

"Maybe I'm just reading too deeply into things." Genji shot an apologetic look in Jonathan's direction.

The ekon worked the thought around in his head as he tried to phrase it as politely yet vaguely as possible. "If I may inquire, what is it you're noticing sir?"

There was a genuine curiosity that laid heavy on Jonathan's tongue which he hoped would reach Genji's sharp ears and be deduced accordingly. He paused as they reached the top of the path and turned towards the woods, opposite the way they had come the night before. The elder man searched the forest floor for particular pieces of wood, fallen branches and the like that could make quick and easy kindling.

"Forgive me but, your lack of appetite, the pallor of your skin more so than your companion's. You look undoubtedly tired all the time and the way Mr. McCullum watches you, as if worried all the time. You're never out of his sight, sir." Genji squatted to collect several branches, searching for the dryer ones beneath the fallen foliage and leafy decay that littered the forest floor. Jonathan assisted several feet away, the lantern light was unnecessary for him to spot what he needed.

Now that he thought on it, Genji was correct in his deduction but the reason for it was less about Jonathan's well being and more so about whether or not he'll slip up. Of all the time they spent together, their comradery was strong but so was the promise of a stake to the heart should the ekon stray. Geoffrey was a man of much conviction and dedication to his cause, but he was also a man devout to his word and honest to every promise he makes. One day he _will_ kill Jonathan, it was simply a matter of _when_ that begged the continuous question.

All things considered, Jonathan wouldn't mind such an outcome. Living a life without his beloved hunter would be its own tragedy and he shall welcome the cold pierce of a blade to his heart. On that day Geoffrey shall know only forgiveness and his appreciation for such a mercy.

"You're not entirely wrong, sir." Jonathan admitted after a moment. "My _condition_ is rather delicate and Mr. McCullum is simply taking as many precautions as he feels necessary. At times it can feel a bit overbearing but he means well." 

"You two appear to have some history together." Genji amused himself with the thought.

"We do. We fought side by side in a battle to defend our country." Jonathan hummed.

"A healer and a warrior?" Genji straightened up, giving Jonathan his utmost attention.

"I served on the battlefield tending to the wounded. Rarely did I partake in the actual fighting until the end. Some acts necessitate violence as the only answer even if I despise it." He sighed, offering the branches in his grasp to the elderly man. Genji turned around so Jonathan could place them neatly inside his basket so they were standing upright and huddled together.

"And when the war was over, you stayed close." It wasn't a question but Jonathan nodded all the same.

"Yes. His friendship is very important to me." The ekon felt a warm rush tickling at his lungs as he eased a slow breath out. A giddy jolt of delight at the thought of voicing such feelings with a complete stranger was, well, not necessarily smiled upon in polite society but what gossip circle was going to find out? His reputation was absent in this land. Who he was to these people was simply a foreigner and nothing more. For once in his life, he and Geoffrey stood on equal ground in the eyes of society and they were treated accordingly. No hidden smiles or closely veiled emotions that demanded they keep their fondness shut behind _business as usual_ or else be gunned down in the streets like a form of social suicide.

The realization itself was invigorating to consider. Maybe, in some small way, he could gain some ground in their relationship before the inevitable end. Maybe, but that was a feat for another day.

"In Japan there is a belief that all people are bound to one another through the strings of Fate. It may appear in mysterious ways, it is knotted and tangled up by circumstance and obstacles but it never severs and it will eventually draw both people to one another." Genji smiled at Jonathan, a deeply sympathetic look as if he understood the plights of his heart and the many conflicts it faced. He felt this weight lift a little from his shoulders as he breathed a sigh at that. The ideal was pleasant, maybe they were bound by some unforeseen fate and its interwoven snares like a fantastical spider web. Yet, it was only an ideal and held little substance. He was a realist, facing hard facts with evidence and precedent. It was all he had to hold onto right now as the rest of his world and its reality crumbled beneath his feet.

Maybe, just this once, ignorance would remain his only bliss. Otherwise, he feared his heart couldn't take the potential backlash.

"Thank you for that, Genji." Jonathan sighed, returning the smile as he heard the subtle snap of twigs at his back. His spine spasmed with alarm that _something_ wasn't right. Genji raised the lantern as he furrowed his brows, squinting into the oppressive blanket of night that encircled them.

"Who is there?" Genji called. Jonathan caught a whiff of something unpleasant and equally as foul as the corpses of Oni that Geoffrey had fought at the onsen.

"Get back!" The ekon shouted, giving the elder man a sudden shove out of the path of a rather large tree trunk thrown their direction. He safely dragged Genji out of the path and pushed him towards the road with desperation in his voice. "Run away!"

An inhuman roar filled the air as the land became clouded with an unnerving fog. Sensing something was terribly wrong, Genji didn't ask any further questions. Jonathan watched the faint glow of the lantern bob away as the clouds of white dispersed to expose the large hulking shadow of a red skinned demon with large horns protruding from the front of its skull. A menacing laugh crackled like a rising storm, bellowing like a thunder clap as large claws swiped at the ekon. 

Jonathan lunged away, dancing around its attacks as he snarled, baring his fangs in return. The beast lurched forward, a force of coiled muscle though clumsy. It sneered with crooked tusks and gnashed them menacingly in his direction.

The ekon didn't fall for the feint as it jerked forward before swinging with its claws on the other side. Jonathan has had more than enough practice in reading the telegraphed steps of inhuman creatures and he's fought more than his fair share of Vulkods to last eternity.

Baring claws of his own, Jonathan swiped at the beast tearing flesh open in large gaping lacerations. The vile blood spilled across the earth in thick globules that congealed into slick puddles. It reeked far worse than any putrid Skal or sewer beast during the pandemic, filling his nostrils with the pungent odor of its grotesque life force. He plunged his claws deeper into its chest, sinking quickly up to his knuckles as he searched to pierce its heart. Wrenching free was another problem entirely as the Oni snatched the ekon by the arm and let out a blood curdling laughter that echoed hauntingly in his ears. Desperate to yank free, Jonathan planted his feet against the behemoth to pull himself loose but to no avail. It tightened its grip on him, crushing bone by utilizing its large meaty fists. The pressure sent sharp shocks of pain along the captive limb, further fueling that feral desire to free himself by whatever means necessary.

Raising its large claws, Jonathan reacted, well aware of what such a blow could do to him at close range. Blood starved and frantic, he lunged with all he had, sinking his teeth into the thick vein in the creature's neck that throbbed with the fetid pulse of black blood. Frenzied, the ekon drew large gulps from the spurting artery trapped between his dogged jaws. It roared and whirled around attempting to dislodge the vampire from its feeding ground as Jonathan gorged himself on the wretched banquet that had become the Oni.

Satisfied only in his sheer raw despisal of the creature, he allowed it the opportunity to wrench him free and throw him into a nearby tree. The sudden impact against his spine cracked loudly as the ekon groaned, slumped against the ground effectively stunned into temporary submission. The burning bile that was the Oni's blood combated every attempt at swallowing, coating his throat and mouth in an oily residue that clogged his airway. The dizzying nausea made every lurch of his stomach worse as he swiveled to spot the beast's furious approach. The ground seemingly trembled as it charged.

"Oi! Get yer feckin arse over here ya limp prick!" Geoffrey shouted, chucking a rock at the Oni from behind. It whirled on him quickly as the hunter drew his sword in preparation of a fight. "Touch 'im and I'll carve ya up into a bloody stump ya bastard!"

The beast's roar was rivaled only by Geoffrey's fire and fury as they closed the distance in a monumental collision of force. Jonathan blinked, searching for the darting shadows of the hunter past the feverish fog the Oni had accompanying it. His focus fell quickly as he curled in on himself and writhed with rolling waves of chills that made themselves known in a crescendo of painful vomiting that quaked throughout his body in the aftermath. The blackened residue quickly vacated his stomach but that filthy violated sensation failed to leave him as he squirmed and dragged himself across the earth to find cover nestled in the roots of a nearby tree.

Fading in and out, the sound of the fight and the Oni's howls of frustration were muddled behind the rushing rapids of his own heart thundering away in a panic. He closed his eyes for what felt like a brief moment, only to open them again at the gentle urgings of the Irishman. Knelt beside him, Geoffrey had one hand on Jonathan's shoulder as he offered a dead rabbit to the ekon. The belly was slit open as blood welled up, a far more enticing meal than the Oni. Still, his stomach protested with pained groans and ominous gurgling that made him feel as if he were going to lose the contents once more.

"Com'on Reid. Ya need to eat somethin. Don't think I haven't noticed you've been starving yerself again." Geoffrey urged, attempting to coax some semblance of compliance out of him. Geoffrey managed simply by being more stubborn than Jonathan had the energy to endure. Baring his fangs, the ekon lapped at the spilled blood of the rabbit before burying them into the tender meat. Judging by how much it has cooled, it's been dead for at least half an hour.

_'Was Geoffrey out hunting earlier?'_ The thought was a peculiar one that he hadn't the time or the energy to linger on for long. With the rabbit drained dry, Geoffrey grabbed at Jonathan's arm in a gentle pull to draw him up onto his feet.

"We need to go somewhere safer." The hunter urged. "I don't know if there may be others."

"Oni." Jonathan mumbled.

"Aye, it's dead." Geoffrey bobbed his head in the direction of the body. Jonathan followed it to find the decaying corpse missing both its head and one of its arms. "We had a disagreement."

The small attempt at humor was something Jonathan was grateful for as Geoffrey adjusted their stance to shoulder his weight. The walk down the mountain side was long and slow, but they eventually made it back to the village where Genji was anxiously waiting for them with two younger men standing at the ready with lanterns. By the looks of it, they appeared as if they were about to set out looking for them. The thought was genuinely appreciated but unnecessary as Geoffrey helped the ekon along. One of the younger men were quick to help him shuffle Jonathan along towards Genji's house where he could lay down to properly rest.

Any questions that came up were intercepted by Geoffrey. As strange as it was, Genji hadn't noticed the Oni at all. The village wondered if maybe it was a wild animal or a rogue thief that had attacked the foreigner on the road back. The nervous murmurs of the people were easily overheard but blatantly ignored as Geoffrey helped clean the ekon up with a warm damp rag and retrieved one of their blankets to help warm him up. The feverish chills were new and unpleasant, having only happened once before after he'd swallowed some bad blood that had begun to turn foul. He suspected that maybe this was a similar situation and the outcome would be miserable.

"Get some sleep Reid." Geoffrey consoled him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm as he settled in beside him. "It'll be alright. Won't let nothin bother ya."

The ekon hadn't anticipated just how much those words would mean to him. Be it his feverish state or the ill roll of his stomach, Jonathan nodded slowly and reached in a sluggish attempt to seize Geoffrey's hand. The hunter appeared startled at first, causing a sudden jolt of paranoia to make his nausea worse before Geoffrey relaxed and gave it a gentle squeeze in return. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

Maybe it was a misunderstanding or a failure to read the signs, but Jonathan was grateful nonetheless as Geoffrey allowed such a bold action under the guise of a scared and sickly man. It wasn't so bad even if he wished to extend his true feelings to the hunter, this tiny victory was just enough to pacify him enough to get through the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan just isn't having a good day.
> 
> Did you figure out what the secret gift was?
> 
> I hope yall are enjoying this fic. I'm having a lot of fun writing it and exploring all the lore and mythos of Japanese culture. It's been a blast so far and I have much more planned to come. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos down below. Every thought is appreciated!


	4. The Cleansing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey and Jonathan go to a shrine in search of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan is not having a good day. Meanwhile, Geoffrey got a new sword.

Genji was adamant that they not travel the roads at night, fearful that whatever had attacked them before would prey upon them again but Geoffrey implied that due to Reid's condition, they were limited on when they could travel. The elder man didn't quite understand the implication, but assumed that Jonathan was simply more active at night and avoiding the heat of day would benefit him most.

Resigning himself to their stubbornness, Genji gave them additional supplies of what he could spare. A water jug and the map that would guide them on their way. There was fresh food added to the basket that Jonathan shouldered as they set off. Despite the long sleep, he was still incredibly tired and weak in every step. Geoffrey shared a look of concern with the ekon, but Jonathan simply brushed it off with a strained smile.

"So where is it we're headed?" The doctor probed for a topic that wouldn't be focused entirely on his well being.

Geoffrey pulled the folded map from within the fold of his kimono to study it. A few new marks were made in English in Geoffrey's handwriting, along with several small notes in the margins and on the back to aid them on their path. It was smart. Jonathan would expect nothing less from the hunter. 

"There's a shrine about an hour or so away in walking distance. It's big with a priest who oversees it. If we're lucky, he could help us out." Geoffrey pointed up the road where the mountain path opened to greet them.

"I see." Jonathan sighed and shifted the basket, adjusting it from one shoulder to the next. The moon crept out from behind the clouds offering a silvery light to shine upon the land bathing them in its soft ambient aura. It was nights like these that were so rare for the ekon to witness. London wasn't necessarily kind to the stars in the night sky with all the pollution that clouded it. Some of the calmest nights he recalled, with breathtaking views of the sky were spent huddled up among the tents on the battlefield. The cold winters were the best for viewing the stars as the moon's beams reflected off the snow casting ghostly shadows in their wake.

Here it only illuminated the rocky paths carved into the mountains as they followed serpentine roads that curved and arched up steep slopes and uneven hills. The terrain was treacherous in places as the soil gave under their feet, while precarious in places with ominous cliff edges sporting unsettling protrusions that both Jonathan and Geoffrey feared could give and crumble down on them at any moment.

As they closed in on the Shrine, they were faced with another more tiring obstacle. A series of stairs were carved into the mountainside leading up towards a gate that greeted all visitors to its doors.

"Is it just me or is the entirety of Japanese culture an act of war against knees?" Jonathan huffed as he examined the many steps leading up. Even as an ekon, his stamina was waning fast. He could only imagine how much harder it was for Geoffrey, hindered by his own mortality as the years hounded him closer to a state of submission. 

Turning a curious eye towards the aforementioned hunter, he caught the briefest sneer that bore itself towards the steps before he replaced it with a forced smile of dry humor.

"Maybe this is how they keep attackers from invading their shrines and taking their valuables. Nobody has the energy for all these fecking stairs by time they march their arses all the way here." Geoffrey spat as he started the tedious climb. Jonathan marched by his side, the steadily growing exhaustion fueled a dull ache in his lungs as he sucked in sharp gulps of air. Geoffrey shared in his breathless state as they climbed together. It would seem the events of the night prior had, more or less placed them on even ground as amusing as that was. 

As they reached the top of the steps, Jonathan gazed upon the large wooden gates that greeted them. An unsettling energy rose from the perimeter as if some unseen force was pushing against him. It was almost as if it were politely nudging him aside, causing only a slight bit of discomfort to manifest as Geoffrey gave the door handle a tug. Jonathan folded his arms over himself as the Irishman slipped inside and beckoned the ekon to follow which the doctor did so grudgingly.

The whole place made the hairs on his neck stand on end with a crackling static that brimmed along his skin like spider webs. He rubbed anxiously at his arms as they scanned the surroundings. Layers of stones and visually pleasing plants such as bamboo and smaller trees grew in the carefully cultivated garden beds. A little red bridge arched over a trickling stream leading up towards the front steps of a large traditional building. There were paper streamers and braided ropes tied around rocks and trees.

Geoffrey gestured at them as he explained. "In the Shinto religion, it is believed that forest spirits reside in very old trees and large rocks. They show these vessels respect by crowning them in shimenawa rope with shide hanging from them."

"Those vessels are called Yorishiro. They are objects capable of being host to gods." A male voice interjected, startling both Jonathan and Geoffrey as they turned towards the entrance of the shrine. Before them was a man dressed in the traditional clothing of a Shinto Priest, carrying a small black wooden mace in his hand. His long white robes were rather large on his person and appeared impractical for hard labor though Jonathan assumes given his status as a religious figurehead for a temple, he didn't often find himself doing physical labor.

"You're well informed for a foreigner." The priest approached them both with slow flowing strides.

Geoffrey gave a slight bow of his head. "A friend of my mentor taught me alot about yer country when I was a child."

The man inspected them both, a neutral expression drawing his lips into a thin line. His dark brown eyes fell on Jonathan and held his gaze for quite some time, never breaking it as he spoke. "You may call me Yasutarō. And you both are?"

"Geoffrey McCullum and this here is my companion, Dr. Jonathan Reid." Geoffrey introduced them, drawing Yasutarō's attention for the first time since they entered. Jonathan felt relieved to finally be away from the man's intense scrutiny.

"You're not from this place. There is something _different_ about you both." Yasutarō stated simply. The way that he said it made Jonathan wonder if this priest knew more about their predicament than they expected.

"Aye, we're trying to get home but we're a little lost on how exactly to do that. We thought that maybe you could help us." Geoffrey worded his thoughts carefully, sharing a brief look with Jonathan as they waited for Yasutarō to respond.

"The answer to that is in how you first arrived. Tell me." Yasutarō waved them to follow as he turned back towards the shrine. Their path was lit by stone lanterns placed on either side of the walkway. Once they were inside the shrine, there were candles placed around, some with offerings while others were just to illuminate the way. They were taken through the shrine to a small back building on the perimeter where it appeared Yasutarō hosted guests. Seating themselves after unloading their burdens by the door, Geoffrey and Jonathan began to tell their tale. Of how they fell asleep at an onsen in their country and came to arrive here, in a desecrated onsen long since abandoned and overrun with Oni. They left out the part about the massive time period shift, but Yasutarō appeared to catch on despite not voicing this fact.

After being asked to describe the onsen, Yasutarō had discovered the source of their troubles.

"A clipping from a sacred tree had been planted near that onsen, harboring a very old Kodama spirit. I believe that spring may have also been filled with a jug of the original water from that same location. These two combined and you have the recipe for a very mischievous Kodama spirit and their antics. A harmless prank gone awry." Yasutarō waved his hand dismissively at the thought though Jonathan had a very different idea of what _harmless_ meant considering their recent luck since arriving here.

"How do we get back home?" Geoffrey inquired.

"You must find the original birthplace of the spring and the Sakaki tree that this Kodama calls home." Yasutarō gestured at Geoffrey. "You have a map, yes?"

"Aye. Here." The hunter pulled it from the fold of his kimono and handed it over. Yasutarō took a moment to inspect it and added a few new markings to it. Geoffrey raised a brow at the new directions.

"These are the springs I know of in the area. My apologies that I cannot offer more." Yasutarō appraised the map and gently blew on the fresh ink before setting it aside to dry. "I can, however, offer your companion some aid in his affliction." 

"My affliction?" Jonathan bawked.

"You harbor a corruption from an unpleasant encounter with an Oni." Yasutarō pointed out, waving the small wooden black item in his direction. "This corruption will grow over time until it consumes you. If it is not purged, you will not be able to enter the spring and pass through the portal to return home."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Geoffrey blurted. Jonathan felt a sudden gut wrenching fear seize him. His fingers clenched into the fabric of his kimono, wadding it up in his fist as the hunter sought after the truth. 

Putting it simply, Yasutarō explained that Jonathan's corruption will eventually turn him into a monster so vile and corrupt that the Kodama will reject him entirely. It is believed, however, that bathing in onsens can purge negativity and toxins from the body but this will not be enough to combat what has already afflicted him so severely.

"I will have to perform a cleansing on him then a bonding ritual that will strengthen the link between you both. This thread will tether Dr. Reid to you, Mr. McCullum so that he can stay grounded to who he is."

"A bonding?" Geoffrey huffed. "What sort of ritual is that?"

Yasutarō sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Red String of Fate?"

"Aye. It's for lovers in all the stories." Geoffrey scratched absently at the back of his head, a soft rush of pink dusting his cheeks as he spoke. Jonathan was mildly distracted before Yasutarō continued.

"In a sense, yes. But it depicts a red thread that binds our heart to someone who is very important to us. Their presence in our lives completes us, two halves of a single whole entity. They could be a friend or a lover."

"I see." Jonathan sighed, the uncomfortable weight in his chest hadn't abated and all this talk of bonding wasn't helping the nervous waves of anxiety that lapped at his mind. He fidgeted in place, fearful of Geoffrey's rejection of this seemingly outlandish idea. "So you think Geoffrey and I are linked in some way? Like this thread?"

"Yes." Yasutarō confirmed. "I do not need to see the thread and how it has tangled around you both in order to know it is there. It is clear in the pulses of your souls."

"Where we come from, we call that being brothers-in-arms. A bond forged in blood and war." Geoffrey snorted, amused with himself. He wasn't necessarily _wrong_ but the declaration hurt a little. That's where they stand in this world, what they are to one another. Jonathan felt his sluggish heart stutter in his chest as the sickening clench of his stomach refused to let him have even a moment of relief.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." Jonathan excused himself, rising to his feet, he swiftly made his way into the open gardens. The fresh night air only helped slightly, dismissing the stuffy mood but the overbearing pressure that he felt since their arrival was a continuous presence. It made him feel even more ill than when they left Genji's house.

Leaning against the railing of the little bridge, Jonathan drew in a deep breath and stared at the night's sky. His thoughts led him down many dark roads and none of them were welcome. It wasn't until he heard the quiet approach of his hunter that he turned away to find Geoffrey standing there with a wary expression.

"You feeling alright Reid?" He took a cautious step forward as if testing the waters of whether or not his presence was wanted. Jonathan offered a weak smile, somewhat forced in Geoffrey's direction. Neglecting to answer that, he instead noted the new sword on Geoffrey's hip. A sleek black sheath and a red cloth handle replaced the rather gaudy golden embellished decorative blade he had been using.

"Where did you get that sword from?" He nodded at the hunter's hip.

"Yasutarō." Geoffrey answered. "He gave me a lecture on the fact I was using a court sword for formal occasions to fight with. Said this would do me some good instead." He cradled the handle on his hip and gave it a gentle nudge. "It'll come in handy for the ritual as well."

_'Is it in the case that it fails and you will need to kill me?'_ The terrible thought came to mind but Jonathan didn't have the heart to ask. He dreaded the answer that would follow.

"I see." It was clipped as he turned away to stare at the gently flowing stream and relished in the tranquility of the shrine. How beautiful such simplicity could be. In a different time he would have wished to visit here and stay a while. To fully appreciate the breathtaking scenery, albeit with less Oni and impending death.

"The night is growing short it seems." Jonathan started. "I suppose we should get this over with before the sun rises."

"You sure you're alright with this?" Geoffrey inquired, a genuine crease of concern across his face.

"I can't go home if I don't." Jonathan reminded him as they stepped closer. "I may have my reservations but I know what has to be done." 

"Aye, I got yer back Reid." Geoffrey gave him a firm pat on the back as Jonathan passed. "Yasutarō has something for you too for the ritual."

"Oh?" Jonathan was intrigued now. "I hope it's not a sword."

"It ain't. Ceremonial robes actually." 

"Ah. Well, at least I don't have to fret about these getting ruined." He tugged at the set Kitsu gave them and cracked a smile. Geoffrey shared in his amusement before giving the ekon a playful shove.

"I though you toffs liked playing dress up." Jonathan rolled his eyes at that.

* * *

  
  
  
  


"Geoffrey?" Jonathan drew in a sharp breath, bewildered as he examined the ritual laid out before him. The salt circle and the strategically placed candles, the small slips of paper with kanji scrawled on them that made him uneasy just being in close proximity to.

"It's alright Jon." Geoffrey reassured with a casual smile as he closed the distance between them. Resting a hand on the ekon's shoulder, he gave it a gentle squeeze and ruffled the white fabric of the new robe he was adorned in. It somehow made his deathly pallor worse, adding emphasis on the dark shadows under his eyes in the ambient orange candlelight. The flickering glow was reflected in his pale blue eyes, a ghostly shine that was rife with anxiety.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Jonathan implored. It may be a cleansing ritual but Jonathan was well aware that these types of things worked primarily on humans. As far as past experience has shown, he is far from being clean since his rebirth.

"Have faith, Reid." Geoffrey smiled, a sympathetic tilt of his head as he scanned the ekon's expression. "I'll be right by your side the whole way. It'll be over before you know it."

"I know....I just-" He couldn't hide the shaky note of his voice as he fretted with the sleeves of the robe. Geoffrey's grip tightened on his shoulder.

"Hey. Take a deep breath." The Irishman gave his shoulder a small nudge and caught his fingers beneath the ekon's chin, directing his attention so their eyes would meet. "You will be fine, Reid."

He spoke clearly and concisely. "It's alright to be nervous but remember yer not alone. I'll always have yer back."

"I-" Jonathan started but paused as Geoffrey gave him a stern look. He drew in another deep breath and let it out in a long slow exhale. "Thank you. I appreciate all you've done for me over the years and I want you to know that should this end poorly."

"It won't, Reid." Geoffrey sighed. "I won't let that happen."

The smile Jonathan shared with him was a small one drawn forward by that always impressive conviction that the Irishman bore towards the world and its obstacles. Nothing dared defy him and he would move Heaven and Earth to achieve his goal. The ekon only wished he had even half of the unerring confidence that his hunter had.

"We should begin." The priest encouraged, gesturing for Jonathan to enter the circle. He stared down at it with reluctance, the raw ache in his throat was the warning of tears of frustration as he felt the desperate panic seizing his chest. A similar state of despair he had felt in his early years as he studied tirelessly to become a doctor, and later, when another life slipped through his fingers on the battlefield as every attempt to beat the Reaper became a futile game that he trudged through, progress hindered at every step through the bog of uncertainty.

He felt the gentle press of Geoffrey's hand on his back urging him forward. He didn't raise his gaze from the floor, maintaining the staring contest if only to hide the true strength of his fears.

As Yasutarō began to chant, the words felt muffled behind a wall as he stood within the circle. Every breath ached in his lungs as a cold air encircled him like a hungry serpent winding around prey. The light of the candles seemed to grow stronger, blazing brightly in the room as the energy shifted around him. Every movement felt heavy and sluggish as he shuffled in the claustrophobic circle. An unseen pressure weighed down upon him.

A sharp agonizing pain started to blaze inside his chest, drawing jolts of fire up his throat. He choked, dragging it down as he swallowed yet it hurt like trying to force broken glass down his esophagus. He clawed at his chest, desperate to clear the blockage as panic seized his rational mind, allowing fear to storm in and conquer what little logic remained in his thoughts. Another painful gag as he coughed, a black substance oozed past his lips as he dropped to his knees. His nails dug into the floorboards, dragging back to peel little curls of wood from them.

The bitter cold seized him, pulling at his will and draining his strength. Shaking his head, Jonathan refused to succumb like this. A blood curdling roar ripped out of his chest, eyes burning a fiery crimson as he screamed until his voice was extinguished. The rage consumed him as shadows rose like a tidal wave rushing forward and crashing into the barrier that Yasutarō erected around him.

"Jonathan!" Geoffrey's voice was an echo trying desperately to pierce the storm that barricaded him into this tiny little prison. He scratched and clawed at the walls, desperate for some crack in the fortifications if only to seek freedom.

On the other side of the barrier, Geoffrey stood, horrified and pale. His eyes widened as he reached out for the ekon. Jonathan placed his hand over the spot, a miserable whine rising high in his throat before his gaze fell to the obscenely black nails that replaced the shadows he once bore. He startled, inspecting his hands which were less like the hard working surgeon's that spent years saving lives. Nor were they the shadowy extensions that he donned during the heat of battle, cutting through Skal and the leagues of Ascalon's finest sent to end his treacherous existence.

Boney white and studded with formidable black nails that extended outward. Red markings like spilled blood spread across his skin in loops and swirls that defied rational existence. A dull pain throbbed in his skull as Jonathan reached to compress the source in some faint attempt to dissuade it, only to find the curled boney protrusions of horns.

_'What have I become?_ ' 

He stumbled back and choked up the putrid black bile that gurgled up his throat and splattered the ground, soaking into the cracks and crevices of the battered boards beneath his clawed feet. A stuttering breath was cut short by another painful dry heave as he trembled, exhausted and weakened by the transformation. His anger abated only by the sheer lack of energy he had to maintain it. His rage replaced by fear as he curled in on his side, a million thoughts racing through his head as he gasped and released a frightened sob.

The room grew quiet as the invisible barrier fell. The cold air that sucked every breath from his lungs faded away like a passing storm. The warm glow of the candles reached him now as Geoffrey entered the circle and dropped to kneel at his back. He pulled the ekon into his lap, drawing Jonathan's attention as Geoffrey stared at him, that strength of resolve returned. A hard and stern expression more befitting a battle than a religious ritual. Jonathan knew it was simply a facade to hide the hunter's true feelings, a passing wall to conceal what few reservations he was harboring. So Jonathan wouldn't know the full extent of just how terribly this had all gone.

Jonathan watched as Geoffrey drew the blade Yasutarō had given him. The inscription near the base blazed in the candlelight as he held it poised over the ekon. This was it, wasn't it? The ritual had failed and Geoffrey was carrying out the promise he made all those years ago at Pembroke Hospital. No longer enemies in this world, they had become valiant companions with the burning desire to save a country against all odds. His only regret in the end was failing to tell Geoffrey just how he felt but maybe...maybe this was for the best. It hurt, knowing those feelings would never be reciprocated but he could survive that pain knowing his beloved hunter would continue on with his work. A single bloody tear slipped down his cheek as he closed his eyes, prepared for the final strike to end his suffering.

His nostrils filled with the scent of copper as Geoffrey hissed under his breath. Warmth puddled against his lips, slipping over his tongue and luring him to open his eyes. The tip of the blade was stained in Geoffrey's blood where he had sliced his arm, poised over his mouth now, it guided each spare droplet to its destination. Confused at first, Jonathan's hazy mind scrambled after what bits of information he had collected about the ritual. 

_'A bonding of blood._ ' He recalled.

Geoffrey was instilling that bond now.

The hunter reached for a bowl set aside just outside the circle, groaning as he stretched out towards it. A magatama charm set inside as he adjusted the position of his arm until the blood started to drip down upon it. Yasutarō continued chanting as the blood seemed to be soaked up by the charm until the glossy white appearance had turned a startling shade of red. It looked almost like a frozen drop of blood, beautiful and dark in the candlelight. A mesmerizing sight for the ekon as the item was carefully placed on the string of prayer beads and looped around Jonathan's neck.

He felt the pain start to fade and his body lighten as if he were floating in an onsen, adrift in the rejuvenating warmth that surrounded his body. His claws faded, leaving his very real and human hands behind. They reached up to probe at the place that his horns once were, assured that even they had vanished now along with the disturbing red markings that painted his body in a ghastly array.

"It worked." Geoffrey breathed a sigh of relief as the chanting faded to silence and the room fell into a sudden state of calm. Jonathan wound his fingers in the weight of the beads and closed his eyes, thankful that such an end had not come to pass.

"Jonathan, are you alright?" Geoffrey probed gently, drawing the ekon's attention once more as he met the hunter's gaze. His throat felt too raw and sore to speak just yet but he nodded slowly in confirmation. 

Yes, he was quite alright now.


	5. A Fortunate Feline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey and Jonathan encounter unlikely friends on their travels and good things come.

" _ Dílseacht _ ." Geoffrey proclaimed as he held the blade proudly in his grasp. "Means allegiance." A testament to his loyalty to Reid and their promise to get the fuck out of this place together. He wasn't going to leave the doctor behind, no matter what. Even if it means he gets stuck here forever with him, he'll be content with that choice. They had been through quite a lot together and he was adamant to repay the favor whatever means necessary even if Reid didn't share the same feelings he harbored, they at least shared the same conviction for their cause and desire to see a better world come to pass. It's what made them fast friends and strong allies.

He won't admit it, but seeing the doctor fall into such a state made Geoffrey's stomach sink like a lead weight, a wave of guilt overcame him suddenly but he pushed on, never letting Reid see that broken side of him that second guessed the strength of their judgement. He was scared for the man, frightened down to his bones and he could see that same fear reflected in the doctor's own face as he struggled and gasped, burdened by the blessings of the ritual and its cleansing. He wasn't sure how it would affect an ekon, but he was glad he hadn't persuaded Reid into an unknowing suicide. There was no way in hell that Geoffrey would be able to live with himself or forgive himself if such a tragedy had passed.

Those dark thoughts faded quickly though as the Irishman sat with his back tucked against the rough bark of a tree trunk as he exclaimed his excitement to wield such a fine work in his own two hands. Lighter and more lethal than his old sword, which he dearly missed, this was a work of passion in the making. A fine piece to behold and one he had the great honor to name for his own.

"It is quite a spectacular piece." Jonathan agreed with a warm smile shared between them over the campfire they nestled around. With the shelter of an old hunter's shed to tuck inside of as day beckons, they took the chance to rest for the evening and recuperate after the exhausting events at the shrine. Yasutarō had offered a place for them to stay but Jonathan's discomfort hadn't gone unnoticed by the Irishman. Feeling as though the ekon had been put through enough hell for one night, they politely declined and headed back down the mountain. The sheer amount of steps was less daunting going down but still tiresome as Reid paused every dozen or so to catch his breath and lean on Geoffrey as his limbs trembled with weakness.

Dawn was fast approaching but the two men appeared to want to squeeze every last second out of the night that they could before it's siren song dragged the ekon into its folds in a death like sleep. Geoffrey struggled to keep up with the odd hours after they had come here with the time tables flipped, he had found himself awake more during the day than nights. He tried his damndest to force himself to trudge through the bone deep ache of exhaustion those first couple nights for Reid's sake, and for the most part it worked but he was paying hell for it in the aftermath as he roused far too early with nothing to occupy himself until nightfall. The strange events drew unpleasant dreams about his thoughts and the food wasn't agreeing well with his stomach. Maybe that was a sign that O'Connor had spoiled him too much.

That was another thought that plagued him each night. Eventually they'll need more supplies. They couldn't rely on the kindness of others all the time, and it wouldn't always be there when the time comes. Geoffrey considered the idea of taking up work for payment in order to keep them going, but that would take time. Time they didn't really have to spare. This was all a complicated balancing act that he found no pleasure in juggling.

"Geoffrey?" Jonathan mumbled tiredly as he paused in what had quickly become ritual as they set their blankets out for the night. The ekon was in the middle of preparing to head to sleep, tucked into the shadows when his attention was drawn to the hunter. With a reassuring smile, Geoffrey dissuaded the look of concern on his face.

"Something wrong, Reid?"

Jonathan pursed his lips together before thinking better of what he thought to say. Shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts, he bore a small tired smile as he spoke. "Nothing of importance. I really should be getting to bed."

"Aye, it's gonna be another long night I suspect. At least we're close to one of our destinations." Jonathan nodded at the observation before crawling under the blankets. He turned his back to the open entrance and huddled in further. Geoffrey was tempted to join him but withheld until he knew the ekon was deep asleep for certain. In the tiny cramped spaces like these, he often found a shameful comfort in being forced to crowd in on Reid out of circumstance, though he was limited to the times when the ekon was unaware of his presence so close at hand. He often delayed it so that he slept between the hours that Jonathan was awake, allowing him this little guilty secret he kept to himself.

As tired as he was, he wanted to give Dílseacht a few test swings. Rising to his feet, Geoffrey scanned the small clearing for a good spot far enough away from Jonathan so as not to wake the ekon. Holding the weapon steady at his hip, he drew it from the sheath and stood firm. There was something so uniquely satisfying holding a blade in hand no matter the type. Maybe it was the years of training with various weapon types that made his blood sing with the eagerness to test his mettle against formidable foes. Or maybe it was simply the excitement of what such a blade meant on its own or the self satisfied realization that as he honed his craft, he grew and got better with every practice swing and live fight he performed in. There was a beautiful dance that came to every blade, each had its own song and steps, every one was unique in its flow and should be respected as such.

With Dílseacht, there was a balance of power and skill he had to perform with. His body needed to move as one with the sword, like liquid through a medium, he had to flow easily with every step. The blade would do the job on it's own with very little actual physical effort. It wasn't like his regular sword which required the addition of brute force to hack and slash.

Running through a few practice swings, Geoffrey did a few combinations of parry and offensive strikes as if fighting an imaginary attacker. Each step was with purpose, no swing was a wasted effort, every strike was true to his invisible assailant. Then came the final blow. The blade warmed in his grasp, a sluggish pulse throbbed beneath his fingers as a shadow encased the edge like Jonathan's ekon claws. It reached far in the downward strike, cutting a path in the earth and severing many leaves and branches in the way that littered the ground.

Geoffrey nearly dropped Dílseacht in his surprise. Gripping the handle firmly, he inspected the blade more closely in the light of the rising sun as it breached the horizon. The glow faded as well as the warm pulse, returning the blade to its previous state as if it had fallen asleep.

Still shocked by the strange encounter, he quietly returned Dílseacht to its sheath and decided he had enough practice for the day. Sleep danced heavily on his eyelids as he settled in beside Jonathan. Geoffrey was cautious as he got comfortable, wrapping a blanket around himself and silently cursing the hard uncomfortable ground as he tucked somewhat closer to the ekon. He couldn't draw any form of warmth from the man and trying to cuddle his stiff body was possibly the closest thing he could compare to sleeping with an actual corpse. Colder than a living human's and tense, limbs locked up and heavy. Of course this fact often changed depending on the time of year. Somedays, Jonathan would be warmer, while in the Winter months for example, he would be a damn leechsicle. Geoffrey would spend more time trying to thaw the man out if anything.

It didn't escape his notice that Jonathan often neglected his own self care in an attempt to aid him, giving up blanket, bringing by food or going out of his way for supplies or even medicine to ensure the Irishman had  _ the best  _ the ekon could offer. Even before this fiasco, Jonathan was a constant doting presence, both to Geoffrey as well as his men. The fact that Priwen was his sworn enemy for a time didn't phase the doctor when he offered them medical care and aid. He gazed upon them without bias and amused himself for hours in their presence, growing attached to the men and soon, becoming a fixture that Geoffrey couldn't imagine being without.

The hunter assumed it was a professional courtesy or due to Reid's determined need to help everyone he laid eyes on whether they asked or not. This was proven true more times than Geoffrey could count but the selfish side of him wanted to believe that in some small way, Reid did genuinely care about him more than the average bloke on the street. That these last few years actually meant something even if it only secured him as a higher status of friendship and nothing more. That was the best the hunter could hope for. It was truly a wonder as to why a bloody toff of all people would waste their spare time on someone like him, but Reid was different from both toffs and other ekons. He saw value in every person that crossed his path with a level of compassion that Geoffrey deemed most admirable during a time when it was every man for themselves.

Geoffrey sighed, weary and determined to silence his racing thoughts, he forced them off in the valiant effort to secure some sleep. Fisting his hand into the blanket, he dragged it up just under his jaw and forced himself to close his eyes and greet the tantalizing darkness. It was both an old friend and a common foe from his past, but one he greeted nonetheless.

* * *

"Where the fuck're all these bloody cats coming from?" Geoffrey nearly shouted in frustration. 

Half a dozen cats had swarmed them over the span of two hours since they woke up earlier that evening. As the sun sank down and bowed its temporary yet modest surrender to the moon, Jonathan and Geoffrey were both greeted to the sound of purring felines nestled around them. It started with two but in the time it took them to walk to the next small village on the other side of the mountain pass, four more cats appeared weaving in and out of their legs. One had even climbed up onto a fence post just to leap over to rest on Jonathan's broad shoulders, nuzzling his neck and purring away. The feline batted fondly at the prayer beads strung around the ekon's throat that Jonathan had taken up a habit of fidgeting with anxiously, weaving the beads through his fingers as if repeatedly and silently counting every one.

The weirdest sound to come from the ekon was when Jonathan began  _ purring  _ back at the large white cat resting on his shoulders. Geoffrey did a double take, wondering if their misfortune had actually lured in a tiger instead, but no, that incredibly loud motor by his side was simply the content vampire getting copious amounts of attention and affection from so many cats.

"Did Yasutarō give you catnip or something?" Geoffrey barked as he narrowly avoided tripping on yet another feline that decided the perfect spot to stand was between his feet. He danced around it to avoid stepping on any of them, half tempted to start carrying them all for the sake of avoiding upsetting any unseen deity that may have sent them their way.

"I don't believe so otherwise I would smell it as well." Jonathan informed him factually, letting the white cat puddle it's long body down his shoulder to be cradled in his arms where it received head scritches. Its feet bunny kicked playfully at Jonathan's beard while simultaneously smushing its face into his neck and jaw, nuzzling and kneading away to the doctor's immense delight.

Geoffrey smothered the amused and rather fond smile that threatened to spread on his face, instead turning away to address the cat that was trying to catch his sword in its paws. He adjusted the weapon and scooped the cat up into his arms to keep it away from his ankles yet again. All the rest scampered and played about along the rocky pass, bounding and pouncing through the grassy patches that lined the worn footpath from horses and travelers passing through. The beige feline in his grasp seemed far friendlier than the strays that roamed London's streets each night. In fact, these felines were rather tame for being so far out in the middle of nowhere.

"I wonder." Geoffrey hummed as he searched the others noting similar colors and sizes for each of them. "I think all of these cats are from the same litter."

"Oh?" Jonathan hummed, taking a more in depth look around at their miniature envoy. "I believe you're right, hunter."

The amused rise in his voice made Geoffrey's heart skip a beat, fluttering with a jolt in delight. The earlier purring from the ekon didn't help abate the warm fuzzy sensation that was spreading throughout his body as his mind wandered to less innocent places. Shaking the temptation away, he shifted the cat in his arms so it laid comfortably in his grasp and paused long enough to fish out his map.

"They're too well socialized to be feral." Geoffrey pointed out as he lifted the piece of parchment and inspected the markings along the margins that Yasutarō added. The cat in his arms mewled and pawed at the paper with an eagerness to play.

"Shh, no. Stop that." Geoffrey chided, moving the paper out of its reach as he proceeded to examine its contents. Gazing about the lay of the land, and estimating how long they've been walking, he calculated just where exactly they were. It was a rough estimation but he had a good eye for the work. "One of the springs is nearby-ow!"

The hunter jerked in place as one of the smaller tan cats decided his idleness was an invitation to climb him like a scratching post. Jonathan muffled a laugh as he offered. "Are you alright Geoffrey?"

Frowning and now with  _ two  _ cats perched on him, Geoffrey scowled at the map and hoped his hunch was correct. He was dying for a hot soak and a break for his aching feet.

"M'fine." Geoffrey grunted and started to fold up the map to tuck back inside his robes when something caught his eye in the distance. The low growling of one of the cats secured his suspicions when he spotted the algae covered shell of a Kappa bathed in the moonlight that pooled down upon them. It squatted further up the road, pawing through something that the two men couldn't quite spot.

"Reid." Geoffrey started. The ekon nodded, passing his feline friend over to Geoffrey so it balanced on his other shoulder. The hunter started to protest but held his tongue as the vampire leapt forward in an explosion of shadows. The Kappa whirled around and let out a gurgled cry of bewilderment. Waddling away as quickly as it could, it failed to out pace the ekon. Jonathan's claws raked large white scratches in the back of its shell, causing the creature to lose its balance and tumble forward. It tucked itself inside the shell and slid along the earth towards a side path. Geoffrey tried to keep up, thwarted by the abundance of stubborn felines that refused to jump down from their current perch, he managed to reach the opening of the path in time to see Jonathan, somewhat breathless and holding a single boot in his grasp.

"Where'd it go?" Geoffrey blurted, searching the narrow path for any sign of the creature. It was overgrown in places with some wear and tear where others have used the foot path for travel.

"It escaped." Jonathan lamented but the failure wasn't entirely a loss as he added. "But I found our spring."

"Really?" Geoffrey followed the ekon as he beckoned him further up the path where the narrow rocky walls on either side opened up to reveal not only a natural hot spring nestled in the earth but signs of a frequented shrine built nearby with numerous offerings left by visitors. The cats leapt down from their perch, wiggling in Geoffrey's arms for freedom as they made themselves at home in the small sanctuary built for some deity.

"I found your boot as well." Jonathan humored as he handed the item over. The ekon wasn't joking, it was his right boot after all. Still in good shape if a tad bit damp and smelling of fish. Jonathan gave him a pat on the shoulder as he headed back towards the road.

"Where are you going?" Geoffrey called. 

"I believe I saw it rifling through my medical bag back there." Jonathan hollered back, gone only a few minutes, he returned swiftly with a massive grin on his face. It was in fact his small medical bag that he often carried for emergencies. A smaller pack like a satchel that he kept tucked inside a bigger travel bag. It would appear the Kappa had removed it from the big travel bag to sort through the items.

Jonathan spent the next fifteen minutes sorting the supplies and taking inventory as he examined what was still inside and what had been added. "Apparently it decided to use my medicine bag to collect flowers with." Jonathan was amused by that as he picked through the unfamiliar plants. There was also a half eaten cucumber with words carved into it and several shells shoved inside. Tossing the cucumber and organizing what he needed, Geoffrey watched as he settled in a few paces away to go through their belongings before disrobing to have a nice hot soak.

The water had a strange ethereal glow to it as it reflected the moonlight off the surface. The steam rolled upwards in dancing plumes of white that filled the air with the tantalizing call of pleasant sensations and a bone deep relief that the hunter had been anticipating since they climbed those hellish stairs up to Yasutarō. Never in his life had he wanted a hot bath as badly as he did right now.

"Coming in?" Geoffrey called. "And don't give me none of that hogwash about not needing a bath, Reid." 

Jonathan lifted his gaze to find Geoffrey's and chuckled. "I wouldn't dare, hunter. I've been rather looking forward to this."

Cocking a smirk of triumph, Geoffrey was the first to slip into the warm water and let it wash his troubles away. His aching joints agreed as he let out a moan that could make a priest blush. Jonathan followed after, though he was more cautious in his steps as he climbed in and lowered himself until the water was up to his neck. He still wore the prayer beads strung around his throat, the magatama, which he was fretful about as if he could somehow wash away the red aura that was imbued into it.

"Relax Reid." Geoffrey assured him. "Just  _ relax. _ "

"I am trying." Jonathan retorted. "Though it has not slipped my notice that there is no tree here."

Geoffrey paused, glanced around then clicked his tongue. "Aye, I didn't expect our search to end up being so easy. We'll just have to keep looking." He set his head back against the slightly rough edges and relished in the way his legs just sort of floated a bit. He flicked his toe as it breached the surface and sent a small splash of water at Jonathan who shared a smile at the gesture and returned it with a splash from his hand at the hunter.

Geoffrey heard the curious cries of the cats that wandered a bit too close to their belongings and the water's edge. They raced back to the little shrine where they were sheltered from the splash back and resumed their own antics from afar. Geoffrey let out a chuckle at that and turned his attention back to the ekon as that glint sparked in his eyes that meant a pleasant challenge had stirred in his mind.

It may have been a bit childish but sometimes ridiculous antics were what the soul needed during times of struggle and if that meant a water fight in a hot spring in the mountains was the cure to their plights, then so be it. Geoffrey was going to enjoy himself and the broad smile that spread infectiously across Jonathan's face in return. Today was a little victory and they most certainly deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cause I really like putting a lot of symbolism into each chapter as much as possible and it might not always be obvious to my readers, here's a rundown on it. 
> 
> For those who don't know, there is a type of can believed to bring good fortune to travelers and those who cherish and love their cats called the Maneki-neko. They are often depicted as being white or tortoise shelled cats (or similar other colored cats) who help travelers find their way and provide protection, sanctuary and good fortune and wellbeing. They are a type of Bakeneko in Japanese folklore which are heralded as Yokai (or spirits).
> 
> Also, Jonathan and Geoffrey can see spirits or other beings but not everyone can see these creatures and beings. 
> 
> Jonathan is because he is an ekon. 
> 
> Geoffrey is because of a near death experience he has had as a child (when his family was killed) and due to being exposed to those other side of existence, he has learned to see past the "trickery of leeches" which has sharpened his senses to notice unnatural phenomena like the presence of Yokai and other spirits.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Every comment is a burst of inspiration and I love hearing from you all. This AU has been a lot of fun to write and I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
